Kurohime
by jychan
Summary: Damn it. If I have been careful, Kuchiki-taichou might have not caught me training with my bankai.' That was what Yukinobu Nadeshiko thought as she dropped on the ground. ByakuyaXOC
1. Black as Ebony

jychan: I don't own Bleach! In fact, this would be my first fanfic with Bleach!!! So, please don't sue me!!!

* * *

**_1. Black as Ebony  
_**

* * *

"Good work, Yukinobu Nadeshiko. I can't believe you're the one doing Matsumoto's work."

I glanced at my taichou, Hitsugaya Toushirou while giving a smile,

"It is fine Hitsugaya-taichou. I have finished my job earlier and as usual, I thought that I should help you with your workload. After all, that is why there are subordinates like me."

I replied as he nodded and sighed,

"And if I'm not wrong, today would be Kurosaki Karin-san's birthday. I suppose you should hurry, Hitsugaya-taichou."

I added as the taichou nodded while he took something from his drawer,

A red box.

"Are you sure, Yukinobu?"

"Hai. I'll be able to do your documents, taichou. Believe me."

I replied as he nodded and left, after saying,

"Arigato Yukinobu."

I sighed as I sat down on the couch,

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou, you can stop hiding now, you know."

I said as I heard a crash,

"Mou! Nadeshiko-chan! How come you can always track me whenever I hide? Are my skills degrading?"

Matsumoto Rangiku-fukutaichou appeared in front of me as I sat down on Hitsugaya-taichou's chair,

"Iee. It's just that I've been good with detecting reiatsu, especially the reiatsu of those who I have encountered with already, fukutaichou."

I replied as I started on the paperwork,

"How did you get taichou to get out of his paperwork?"

"One information about Kurosaki Karin-san did it. It seems it's her birthday today and Hitsugaya-taichou wanted to propose to her."

She nodded at my response then said,

"EH? Hitsugaya-taichou will propose to Karin-chan already? Sugoyi! One reason to celebrate with sake! Banzai!!!"

I rolled my eyes on her testimony,

"Ja, Nadeshiko-chan!"

She said as she left me alone in Hitsugaya-taichou's office.

Great. Now, I'll have to forge someone's signature.

* * *

I arrived at the Barracks where I live. And no, I don't have a home to go to. I'm a Barrack's Girl, so despite having a high rank in the 10th Division, I can't have a house. Because one would really cost much. I'm not part of some high-ranking family.

In fact, I came from Rukongai, from the 4th District, so my District's pretty calm and silent, although there are some criminals... But heck, they're not that many around there. It's just that cleaner souls stay at that District.

I changed into a yukata since my shinigami clothes are somewhat sticky and soiled already. Luckily, I have lots of spare ones, so, I don't have to worry. The reason why I had to buy lots of these clothes is because due to my rank in the 10th Division. Being in a high rank means there are lots of assignments that would be assigned to you. Sometimes, I hate being in the 4th Seat, but then, I love the number 4. Shi. Another meaning for Shi would be death.

I remember the reason why I first became a Shinigami. It was to find out who massacred my adoptive family. I could still remember the day when I found them dead in our house back in the 4th District. It was bloody. If only I was there earlier, I would have done something so that they would have not been massacred.

I sighed on the memory. It has been years since I became a shinigami. It was a bit later after the Winter War. Although it was win, it was still a big lose not only for Seireitei, but to everyone in Soul Society. Some districts in Rukongai were damaged and also a part in Seireitei.

Gotei 13 also had a big lose. Several taichous' and fukutaichous' have died. The previous 7th Division taichou: Komamura Sajin, the 12th Division taichou: Kurotsuchi Mayuri, the 1st Division's fukutaichou: Sasakibe Chojiro, and 4th Division's fukutaichou: Kotetsu Isane.

I sighed. Would I be able to practice my bankai today or not? And yes, I have already achieved my bankai. But this has been a secret to everyone. Because if I ever reveal that I have achieved my bankai, I would be leaving 10th Division. I do not definitely want to leave my current division. I guess this is what they mean by being 'too attached' with my Division.

I stared at the sky. It was pretty late and was nice because most people would be asleep and would not notice if I practice my bankai.

I looked for my zanpakutou, which was black as ebony. _Kurohime._ I smirked as I took it before I shunpo-d to another place.

* * *

"Kurohime, appear in front of me."

I called unto my zanpakutou as she materialized into a woman,

"Doushite, Nadeshiko?"

"You know why I called you."

"And that is?"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

I heard her chuckle as I rolled my eyes,

"Of course not, Nadeshiko. But I enjoy playing with you. So, should we start now?"

I nodded in response,

"Shikai first."

I said as she nodded,

"Satsu, Kurohime."

"Nadeshiko, you can go to bankai mode already."

I nodded before I sighed,

"Bankai. Sh-"

"Dare ka?"

I turned to see none other than the 6th Division Taichou, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Kuchiki-taichou. Sumimase. I didn't know that you were there. I was just training here while thinking that there was no one else here, besides me."

I said as I closed my eyes,

"Training?"

"Hai, Kuchiki-taichou. I was apparently, training my bankai."

"Is that so? And you are?"

"Yukinobu Nadeshiko. 4th Seat of the 10th Division, under Hitsugaya-taichou."

I replied as I sheathed my zanpakutou,

"I see."

He said as he turned around,

"Chotto matte, Kuchiki-taichou. If you must, please don't mention anyone that I have achieved my bankai. Onegaishimasu."

I said as I grabbed a part of his haori,

"I'll see about that."

He said as I let go of his haori, while he shunpo-d.

Damn it.

If I only have been careful, then Kuchiki-taichou might have not caught me while I was training.

I sat down on the ground before I stood up and shunpo-d back to the Barracks.

I need some sleep.

* * *

jychan: My first fanfic for Bleach... Wooo!!! I can't help but make another story... Btw, Kurohime means 'Black Princess',... Satsu means kill or murder... Ja nah!!!


	2. Red As Blood

jychan: I don't own Bleach! In fact, this would be my first fanfic with Bleach!!! So, please don't sue me!!!

* * *

**_2. Red As Blood  
_**

* * *

"Nadeshiko-chan, I really, really wonder what happened to taicho that he's so sad and down. There must be something that really might have happened, neh, Nadeshiko-chan?"

I looked up to see Matsumoto-fukutaichou ranting about Hitsugaya-taichou's current behavior.

Could it be that Kurosaki Karin-san said 'no' to his proposal?

Matakun...

"Nadeshiko-chan, can I ski-"

"NO, you can't. NO. Definitely not. I cannot handle a whole division. All I have to wish is that Hitsugaya-taichou revives back. I hate paperwork. Period."

I cut her off before she can continue her sentence.

She definitely cannot skip today.

Nope. Not today.

"Geesh. Nadeshiko-chan, you don't have to be so harsh on me today. Please."

I rolled my eyes on what the fukutaichou said,

"I've never been harsh to you, Matsumoto-fukutaichou. It's your duty to take over once Hitsugaya-taichou's not available. And as from what I see, he is not available."

"Anyways, Nadeshiko-chan, tell me. Do you really know what happened to Hitsugaya-taichou? I mean, look at him! Drinking tea! He's drowning himself with tea! Shouldn't one drown with sake? It's not normal anymore!"

Matsumoto-fukutaichou ranted as I sighed and turned to the taichou, who was still drinking tea,

"Now, now, Matsumoto-fukutaichou, I'll do this one. Now, now, I'll get Hitsugaya-taichou stay in the Barracks, while you just stay here. And never try to get out here."

I said as she nodded and then, I turned to Hitsugaya-taichou,

"Hitsugaya-taichou, I have a proposal to do with you. How about you stay in the Barracks? They say the view there is quite good. While the view there is good, you can also drink tea there. Is it fine, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

I asked as he turned to me and nodded,

Somehow, he seems like a child here.

I shook my head with the thought. Hitsugaya-taichou would be furious if he ever knew that I thought of him like that!

"Good. Now, Matsumoto-fukutaichou, we're going already. But before we leave, Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudo no kyu: Geki!"

I said as I made a target on Matsumoto-fukutaichou, while red light engulfed her,

"Eh! You're too harsh, Nadeshiko-chan! Ugh!!!"

She said as I rolled my eyes,

"I'm trying to see if you really are going to escape. But if you are able to escape, then I can still find you. Either, I can detect your reiatsu, or I can find you by using a kido spell. Ja nah."

I replied as I left with Hitsugaya-taichou,

"Neh, Hitsugaya-taichou, can I ask what happened between you and Kurosaki Karin-san?"

I asked my companion, who turned to me, while we were having shunpo,

"I was rejected. My proposal to her was rejected. She said, we could never be together since I'm dead and she's still alive."

He replied as I sighed.

Just what I thought.

"But then, Hitsugaya-taichou, you really do love her, don't you?"

I asked as he nodded,

"That's good then. Tell her, you'll wait for her even if it takes a couple of centuries before she dies. Tell her how much you love her."

I replied as he looked at me with disbelief,

Now that I think about it, that would make Hitsugaya-taichou so... corny.

"Just do it, Hitsugaya-taichou. Although it would seem corny, but it wouldn't be corny if you're serious about it."

I said as he sighed,

"But what if it doesn't get her to say yes?"

He asked as I shook my head,

"There's a 'what if', Hitsugaya-taichou. But then if she still says no, then, cue in the first line. You'll continue to wait for her. Wouldn't that be fine, Hitsugaya-taichou? And what's more, that would make a mark on her at the least."

I replied as he nodded,

"Well then, I hope you do succeed Hitsugaya-taichou. But then, how will you slip in the Human World? Last night, I was sure it was because you had to relay some message."

I asked as he sighed,

"Don't worry, Hitsugaya-taichou. I won't tell if you slip in. But as long as you will assure me success, Hitsugaya-taichou."

I said as he raised an eyebrow, but afterwards, nodded.

Good.

"Thank you very much, Yukinobu. I owe you one."

He said as he shunpo-d away.

Hopefully, Hitsugaya-taichou will achieve success. Seriously, 'Kurosaki Karin-san saying 'no' to Hitsugaya-taichou' has produced troublesome results. I would never want Hitsugaya-taichou to slack off of paperwork again.

Wait a minute.

Shoot.

Matsumoto-fukutaichou! I almost forgot about her!

I shunpo-d back to the Jubantai Quarters and unluckily, Matsumoto-fukutaichou has disappeared. I should've used Bakudo #64. That would've been more efficient and effective. Now, to search for Matsumoto-fukutaichou's location.

Shoot.

I don't seem to find her reiryoku.

K'so...

I have to concentrate more. Where can I really find Matsumoto-fukutaichou? Troublesome.

I looked at the table. Congratulations, Yukinobu Nadeshiko. You have just won 5 stacks of paperwork. In addition, you have to look for the fukutaichou of jubantai to let her sign these papers. Congratulations.

Ugh..

Give me a break. Where did Matsu-

I grinned.

I've just detected Matsumoto-fukutaichou's reiryoku. Thank GOD. Haha! You are so not going to escape this time, Matsumoto-fukutaichou. You are so gonna be dead once I find you.

I snickered and went outside the jubantai Quarters and shunpo-d to wherever Matsumoto-fukutaichou was. She will not get away this time. I will definitely perform some spell of 'bakudo' on her. No matter what happens she wi-eh?

Wait a minute. Where am I right now?

"Yukinobu Nadeshiko. What are you doing here in the Kuchiki Mansion?"

I turned to see Kuchiki-taichou.

Great. Just to see the person who I definitely would not want to see at this time.

"Eto, I was looking for Matsumoto-fukutaichou's reiryouku. And it seems I detected it here. Exactly in this location, Kuchiki-taichou and I was not aware at all that it would be in your mansion. But seeing that this is the Kuchiki Mansion, I will be going already."

I said as I decided to leave the Kuchiki Mansion,

"Halt. What did you say?"

"That I was going already."

I replied as I turned around,

"Before that."

"I-I was looking for Matsumoto-fukutaichou and I detected her reiryouku here?"

I said as I felt that the temperature just went down.

"Is that so?"

I nodded as I looked at the floor,

"Well then, I shall help you find them."

My eyes widened on what he just said. Did he just say that he was going to help me?

NO WAY.

"Ah. Arigato, Kuchiki-taichou."

I replied as I gave out a smile.

Matsumoto-fukutaichou's reiatsu would be here. In that wall. I knocked on the wall as I saw Kuchiki-taichou raising an eyebrow, but nonetheless, I ignored it. I continued on knocking until I reached to a part. A certain part. I felt a part until there was a hidden door that opened...

"Eh?"

I went in to see Ise-fukutaichou, Kusajishi-fukutaichou, Fon-taichou, Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou, Kotetsu Kiyone-san and indeed, Matsumoto-fukutaichou.

"Byakushi!!!"

Kusajishi-fukutaichou went near Kuchiki-taichou who had a horrid look on his face. That was priceless.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou, I must say that I found you. Now, you won't ever get away. Bakudo no ichi: sai!"

I made a target on Matsumoto-fukutaichou.

"Itaii!"

"Itaii? It doesn't hurt at all, Matsumoto-fukutaichou. Because you even broke free after I casted bakudo no kyu, on you."

I commented as she rolled her eyes,

"You're no fun, Nadeshiko-chan."

She said as I sighed,

"Of course, I'm no fun, Matsumoto-fukutaichou. That's why I'm making you go with me to do paperwork."

I said as she sighed,

"Aka-aka, can't you stay here?"

I turned to see Kusajishi-fukutaichou.

Red, eh?

"Aka-aka?"

I asked the pink-haired fukutaichou,

"It's because your eyes are red as blood!"

She replied as I nodded at this.

Not bad for a nickname.

"I really can't stay here. It seems I have to get Matsumoto-fukutaichou to do her paperwork or else, jubantai would be doomed. Excuse us, everyone."

I said as I dragged Matsumoto-fukutaichou,

"Matte kudasai, Nadeshiko-chan!"

She said as I continued on dragging her out,

"You don't have to be so harsh to me, Nadeshiko-chan!"

She said as I snapped my fingers and off, the bakudo was out.

"Arigato, Nadeshiko-chan. But then, you really seemed to be on a rush earlier."

She said as I sighed.

I was on a rush earlier because I do not want to talk with Kuchiki-taichou,

"Eh? Why do you not want to talk with Kuchiki-taichou? Did something happen?"

Shoot. Don't tell me I blurted it out.

"Ah, not really. Just something. But don't worry."

"Could it be that Nadeshiko-chan likes Kuchiki-taichou?"

I coughed and replied,

"Chigau! It's not like that! I don't like Kuchiki-taichou. But I do respect him. That's enough, I guess."

"Seriously? Sugoyi... Most shinigami women love Kuchiki-taichou! I must admit that he's quite handsome, but I do not believe that you don't like him at all, Nadeshiko-chan!"

She said as I rolled my eyes,

"Ieee. Matsumoto-fukutaichou, I am not 'most women'. I'm Yukinobu Nadeshiko. And I only respect Kuchiki-taichou. End of discussion."

I replied as we finally reached the 10th Division Quarters,

"What happened with Hitsugaya-taichou, by the way?"

She asked as I replied,

"A problem with Kurosaki-san."

"You mean, Karin-chan?"

"Nn. But, hopefully, Hitsugaya-taichou might succeed this time already."

I replied as we sat down on a seat,

"Eh? So, taichou already proposed to Karin-chan?"

"How did you know?"

I asked as I widened my eyes,

"Geesh. It was quite obvious already, Nadeshiko-chan. What comes next after you've become lovers? Either marriage or engagement. But then, seeing that it's taichou, then it'd be the latter first."

Matsumoto-fukutaichou pointed out as I nodded,

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou, don't even try to get out here."

I said as she sighed and started on a paper.

"That's good. Great. 4 more piles to go."

I said while looking at the paperwork placed on the table.

* * *

jychan: I can't help but feel conscious for this fanfic... So tensed... But oh well, I'm thankful that someone made a review! Yes! Someone gave me a review!!! I am in heaven... For the pairings, I'm not really sure, but then, this is confirmed that it will be HitsuKarin, then there's IchiRuki. I'm not sure of the others. Even for the Nadeshiko.. roku-ju-ichi is 61, while kyu is 9.

ARCtheElite: OK! I'll try to enhance on that! Thanks for reading my story and also for the review!!! For the description on Nadeshiko's shikai, I'll try on giving that a few chapters from now.


	3. Green As Corals

jychan: I don't own Bleach! In fact, this would be my first fanfic with Bleach!!! So, please don't sue me!!!

* * *

**_3. Green As Corals  
_**

* * *

"Nani? What do you mean, Matsumoto-fukutaichou?"

I asked as my eyes widened on what the fukutaichou just said,

"Hitsugaya-taichou has been impaled and is currently, staying in the Urahara Shoten!"

Matsumoto-fukutaichou repeated her words earlier as I bit my lip,

"But how could that happen? How could Hitsugaya-taichou be impaled? What happened?"

I asked as Matsumoto-fukutaichou frowned,

"I-I don't know... All what's been said was that Hitsugaya-taichou was impaled..."

I looked down.

How could that happen? Hitsugaya-taichou's been classified as a genius? How could he be injured? There's absolutely no way for him to be impaled by just someone!

"What is Hitsugaya-taichou's current condition, Matsumoto-fukutaichou?"

I asked as she looked at me with a frown,

Masaka...

"He's fine... Albeit still cannot move, thus he's still in the Urahara Shoten."

Matsumoto-fukutaichou replied as I sighed in relief.

Thank GOD that Hitsugaya-taichou is just fine.

"Eto, Nadeshiko-chan, eto... How do I say this... The sotaichou has assigned me to go the Human World with some other shinigamis. So, I'd like to ask a favor."

I sighed.

"That can never be helped, neh, Matsumoto-fukutaichou. I'll try my best to sustain jubantai and that it would never face destruction nor devastation."

I replied as she smiled and hugged me while patting me at the back,

"Arigato, Nadeshiko-chan. Well then, ittekimasu!"

"Eh? Matsumoto-fukutaichou! Don't tell me that it's... Ah... I see.. Itterashai!"

I said as she shunpo-d away while I sighed,

Geesh. Matsumoto-fukutaichou. I hope you do take care and come back. I turned around.

A pile of paperwork to do. Eh? Wait a minute. Shouldn't it be 4 piles? The last time I made all the jubantai's paperwork, it was supposed to be... I see...

"Arigato Matsumoto-fukutaichou."

I said as I looked at the sky through the window.

Please make them safe.

Oh well. I must make my duties already or else, I won't be able to finish it. But I do wonder what I have to do since for sure, I will finish early since I only have to do 1 pile of paperwork. Oh well, forget about it. I really should do it now than spend time thinking on what to do.

"Yukinobu-san, could you please move aside?"

I turned around to see Watanabe Ayuko, the 3rd Seat of Jubantai.

"Eh? Watanabe?"

"It's my job to turn over if the fukutaichou and taichou isn't around."

She said as I saw her smirk.

Oh these girl makes me want to kill her deeply with Kurohime... But oh well, if it wasn't because I wished to be 4th Seat only, I would've become the 3rd Seat or more, if it weren't because of the number 4...

"Oh? Is that so? I'm sorry but Matsumoto-fukutaichou told me to sustain and watch over the 10th Division, Watanabe."

I replied as I rolled my eyes,

"Is that so, Yukinobu-san? Then perhaps, Matsumoto-fukutaichou doesn't know the rules."

She mocked as I sighed,

"Well, we all know Matsumoto-fukutaichou... She never does any paperwork. Luckily, there's Hitsugaya-taichou."

This girl is so getting to my nerves. It's OK if she mocks me, but she has got to stop mocking Matsumoto-fukutaichou...

"But too bad, she's the fukutaichou and not you, neh, Watanabe."

I replied with a smirk as she narrowed her eyes,

"Ha. Shut up, Yukinobu. You can never defeat me. After all, I'm training to get my bankai already! And in just 1 decade, I can get my bankai already! Unlike you! You need 1 century for that."

She replied as I sighed once again,

Too bad she doesn't know that I already have my bankai.

"Is that so? Well, I don't need to train to get my bankai, then."

I replied.

Well, it isn't a lie anyways. I already have my bankai. So, why do I have to train to get it. Geesh...

"Of course, because you don't have to use it! With that skill of yours!"

She replied,

"May I remind you that my zanpakutou is Kurohime."

I said as she fumed in anger,

"So what if your zanpakutou is Kurohime? It just means 'Black Princess'! Unlike mine, Ouhi no Mizu! Mine's a queen already, unlike yours which is still a princess! Ha! And what's more, my zanpakutou's hilt is green! It's as green as corals!"

She boasted as she turned around,

Green as corals? I must agree that it's green like corals, but then, it wouldn't change the fact that she still can never win against me.

"Is that so, Watanabe? It'll take you more than 1000 millenniums to beat me."

I replied as I placed the last piece of paper on top of the pile,

"Thanks for making me accompany. I just finished my work."

I said as I took the pile,

"Where are you going, Yukinobu? We're not finished yet!"

"Too bad I'm finished with the paperwork for jubantai. I still have to hand these things to kyubantai!"

I replied as I shut the door with my right leg,

That girl is so annoying. Makes me want to use my bankai over her. But no, using my bankai over her is not going to produce productive results, in fact, it's going to be bad because people would know that I have my bankai already. So, no thanks. I would not have my bankai to be wasted over her.

I sighed as I walked towards the 9th Division.

I'm pretty sure that I'm just right on the deadline given, so I don't have to worry with Hisagi-fukutaichou.

"Ah. From what division are you?"

I turned around to see a shinigami,

"Eto, 10th Division. Is Hisagi-fukutaichou in?"

I asked as the boy nodded,

"Oya! Who's there?"

I heard a voice, which was I presume, Hisagi-fukutaichou,

"Eto, Fu-fukutaichou, it's from the 10th Division."

The boy said while stuttering,

"Eh? 10th Division? Shouldn't Rangiku-san and Hitsugaya-taichou be in the Human World?"

I heard him ask as he appeared in front,

"Eto, Hisagi-fukutaichou, I'm Yukinobu Nadeshiko from the 10th Division."

I said as I handed him the paperwork,

"Ah. I see. So, perhaps, you're the 3rd Seat?"

"Iaa. I'm the 4th Seat. Matsumoto-fukutaichou told me to take over jubantai instead of our 3rd Seat."

I replied as he nodded,

"I see."

"Utsurei shimasu."

I replied as I went out of the kyubantai quarters.

Now that I'm free. What do I do now? Hmmm...

Ah. I can train my bankai. But that would be easily detected... Ugh...

"I have too much free time that I don't know what to do!"

"Aka-aka!"

I turned around to see Kusajishi-fukutaichou,

"Kusajishi-fukutaichou! Is there anything that I can help you with?"

Bad question.

"Nnn! We need some help!"

Kusajishi-fukutaichou asking some help is bad. Really bad. But then, if I do refuse her, I might be killed by Zaraki-taichou.

"Oh? And what help is that? I'll try to see if I could do it..."

"Eh? But then, Aka-aka said that she has some free time."

"Ah yes, I do. But then, I don't intend to waste it."

"Neh! Neh! Let's go here!"

She said as she dragged me,

"Chotto matte, Kusajishi-fukutaichou!!!"

I said as she continuously dragged me,

Who knew that this child would be able to drag me, but then again, she's the fukutaichou of ju-ichibantai. Why do I have to ask about it... Wait. Why are there birds flying... I can see birds...

"Aka-aka! We're here already!"

I shook my head and realized that I was in a conference room,

"Ah. So, Yukinobu-san has decided to join the Shinigami Women's Association, then."

I turned to see Ise-fukutaichou,

But wait.

"Eh?"

"It's because Kusajishi-san brought you here."

"Eto..."

"But then, Aka-aka said she had some time!"

Kusajishi-fukutaichou said as I sighed,

"I guess... But then, only for this time. I suppose..."

I said as I sat down on a seat, beside Kotetsu Isane-fukutaichou and Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou,

"Well then, the purpose of this meeting is to capture a photo of Kuchiki-taichou."

I coughed as they looked at me, while I shook my head,

"Don't worry... Nandemonai!!!"

I replied as they turned towards Ise-fukutaichou.

Eh? Capture a photo of Kuchiki-taichou. But how are we supposed to do that?

"We are going to group ourselves. But seeing as Matsumoto-fukutaichou isn't here, so we should set her aside. But anyways, we are to capture a photo of Kuchiki-taichou for a photobook, which we are going to sell. We need funds after our President has used it all."

Ise-fukutaichou said as she sighed,

"And so, I am going to group you. Fon-taichou with Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou. I will be with Kotetsu-fukutaichou and our President would be with Kotetsu-san. Is it OK if Yukinobu-san goes solo?"

She asked as I nodded,

"It's OK. No problem at all."

I replied as she sighed in relief,

"Well then, meeting is over."

She said as the others left,

Hopefully, they'll be able to do the said mission. I would not like it if I will have to capture Kuchiki-taichou's photo. That would be trouble. Real trouble, I tell you. I'm trying to stay away from Kuchiki-taichou but why does it have to be him that we need a photo of.

"Most shinigamis would like to have a photobook of Kuchiki-taichou."

I turned around to see Ise-fukutaichou,

Was she reading my mind?

I shook my head,

"But wait. Aren't males the superior one on the population of shinigamis?"

* * *

jychan: I can't help but feel conscious for this fanfic... So tensed... But oh well, I'm thankful that someone made a review! Yes! Someone gave me a review!!! I am in heaven... For the pairings, I'm not really sure, but then, this is confirmed that it will be HitsuKarin, then there's IchiRuki. I'm not sure of the others. Even for Nadeshiko.. roku-ju-ichi is 61, while kyu is 9.


	4. Brown As A Wilted Flower

jychan: I don't own Bleach! In fact, this would be my first fanfic with Bleach!!! So, please don't sue me!!!

* * *

**_4. Brown as A Wilted Flower  
_**

* * *

"Yukinobu, get out of that seat! I'm supposed to take over!"

I looked up to see Watanabe Ayuko, the ever-3rd Seat of jubantai,

"I was assigned by Matsumoto-fukutaichou to seat here and do the paperwork."

I replied as I wrote on a sheet of paper,

Now, where was I? Ah. Yes, I'm already in the part where I have to sign it.

"Sumimasen, is Yukinobu-san here?"

The both of us turned when the door opened,

"Ise-fukutaichou."

I recognized the person as I stood up,

"Good afternoon, Ise-fukutaichou. Is there anything that you might need from the 10th Division?"

Watanabe asked as she put on her 'good girl' facade,

"Concerning with the 10th Division affairs, I have none as of the moment. But, I have something that concerns Yukinobu-san."

Ise-fukutaichou said as Watanabe's jaw literally dropped,

"Eh?"

She asked as I shrugged,

"Doushite, Ise-fukutaichou?"

"Concerning the Shinigami Women's Association..."

Don't tell me...

"... it seems it would be your turn this time, Yukinobu-san."

She replied as I sighed,

"Is that so? But then, Ise-fukutaichou, I was assigned by Matsumoto-fukutaichou to take over Jubantai and as you see, tons of paperwork are waiting for me."

I replied as I got up of my seat while she sighed,

"I'll be doing 2 piles of the 10th Division's paperwork, then?"

She asked as I nodded,

"Arigato, Ise-fukutaichou."

I replied as I took the camera from her and shunpo-d away.

Finally, I'll be doing 2 piles of paperwork this day... It'll be Heaven for me. It's like I'll be barely doing some paperwork... 2 piles of paperwork has a big difference from doing 4 piles of it. I am extremely lucky these days... Wait a minute...

I just remembered... Shoot. I am supposed to capture a photo of him... Just the person I would love to see this time... UGGGHHH...

K'so...

"Kuchiki-taichou..."

I muttered out his name as I stopped on a place.

Wait a minute. Where am I right now?

"A shinigami, hmm?"

I turned to see a hollow... Wait... Where the heck is its mask? No way... An Arrancar? I held my zanpakutou's hilt,

"You want to be devoured by me, then?"

It asked as I narrowed my eyes...

How dare you underestimate me... But then again, many people did underestimate me in the past...

"No. I don't want to. Anyways, if I get devoured by you, then Jubantai would be doomed and I cannot allow that."

I said as I unsheathed my zanpakutou and pointed it towards the Arrancar,

"Do you know what kind of hollow am I?"

It asked as I narrowed my eyes and replied,

"Of course. An Arrancar, if I am not wrong."

"Ooooh... You're quite knowledgeable. But too bad, you're going to get killed."

It said as I sighed,

"Get to your release as soon as possible."

I told it as it narrowed its eyes,

"And how about you? Aren't you going to do so? Don't tell me that you are not going to do even 'bankai', was it?"

"Too bad I don't need 'bankai' to do you."

I replied as I smirked,

"Why you!!! Anyways, my name would be Mirrarres! Remember that name for I will kill you!"

It said as I sighed,

"Mirrarres, huh? Well then, I guess that won't stick to my memory because I have killed lots of hollows already. 1 won't make a difference."

I replied as it gritted its teeth,

"I will kill you!!! Dos Rosas! Sakidasu!"

It said as its form suddenly changed... This must be what they say as 'Resurreccion' was it... Funny... Its zanpakutou is called 'Two Roses' and its release word is to bloom, but then, why is its hilt very brown? It's so brown that it's as brown as wilted flower..

"Satsu... Kurohime."

I released my shikai as it looked at me,

"So, you finally decided that you would use your bankai!"

"I have bankai, but then, shikai would do. Not using shikai over your released state would be weird. So, I thought that by using my shikai, I would be killing you already."

I said as it glared at me, while I smirked,

"Get that smirk off your face! UUUUUUGGGGGH!!"

It shouted as it went near me,

"You do not want to lengthen your life, then?"

I asked as it glared at me,

"Very well, Satsu... Ikkaiki!"

I said as my zanpakutou did its own thing.

"ARGHHHHHH!!!"

The Arrancar cried as I smirked,

"Now look, Ise-fukutaichou's camera was almost in danger. I'd be killed if this would be broken, you know."

I said as I looked at the cam which was hanging around my neck,

"Projectile type? So, your zanpakutou is a projectile type."

It said as I replied,

"You could say something like that..."

But, I don't think it's only a projectile-type. It's kinda different when I use bankai.

"So, you see... I'm really in a hurry right now, since I still have to take Kuchiki-taichou's picture and I don't think lingering around here would help."

I said as it panted,

"You... are too cruel that you won't finish this fight. That technique of yours was unexpected! I didn't know that such a woman like you would bring such power!"

Talk about sexism.

"Well, I have 'Black Princess' for a zanpakutou."

I replied as I sheathed my sword,

"Utsurei shimasu."

I said as I was about to shunpo when I felt something go through my abdomen, while I vomited blood,

"Nani..."

I asked as I turned to see that indeed, I was stabbed from the back by the Arrancar.

Talk about 'back-stabbing'...

"Ha! You should never let your guard down during fights. Especially if your opponent is still able to move!"

"Teme..."

I said as I sheathed my zanpakutou,

"Satsu, Nikaiki!"

I shouted as I pointed my zanpakutou towards the Arrancar,

Damn this Arrancar.... Shoot... My senses are feeling a little funny... Wait.. Why are there two arrancars... Damn it...

"I'll take over from here, Yukinobu. Stand back."

Funny... Why is Kuchiki-taichou here?

"Chire. Senbonzakura..."

Why is he releasing his zanpakutou... What's happening? It's getting dark. Damn it...

* * *

jychan: I can't help but feel conscious for this fanfic... So tensed... Reviews would surely make my day... Sakidasu means to bloom or something like that.


	5. Yellow As The Sun

jychan: I don't own Bleach! In fact, this would be my first fanfic with Bleach!!! So, please don't sue me!!!

* * *

**_5. Yellow As The Sun  
_**

* * *

"Tadaima! Okaa-san, Otou-san... Eh?"

I stopped on my tracks to see several corpses in our house.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

I opened my eyes. It was just a dream. A dream. Nothing more than that. A dream. Just a dream. I'm sure that would not happen now. Otou-san and Okaa-san are gone. I have tracked who did the murder. I have killed that hollow already. I don't have to worry already. I don't have to keep living in this kind of nightmare. I don't have the need to relive the murder.

"D-Doushite, Yukinobu-san? Is there anything wrong?"

I turned to see a frail-looking shinigami, wait I recognize this guy.

"Hmmm... Yamada-fukutaichou, where am I?"

I asked as I looked at my surroundings. Now that I think about it, I'm not in the Barracks now.

"Eto, Yukinobu-san, you're in the 4th Division. You fainted while you were fighting an Arrancar."

He replied as I nodded,

"Yes. I forgot. I was fighting with an Arrancar. Wait. Who brought me here? Where's my zanpakutou? How was I able to get back?"

"Eto... Chotto matte kudasai, Yukinobu-san. One at a time. First, it was Kuchiki-taichou who brought you here."

He said as my eyes widened for a second.

Kuchiki-taichou brought me here? But how? So meaning the time when I saw Kuchiki-taichou was really not a dream.

"Your zanpakutou is at the side."

He said as I turned to my side to see Kurohime safe and sound.

"Kurohime..."

I said as I took my zanpakutou and hugged it,

I will always feel safe with my zanpakutou. This. Kurohime will always be my partner until the day that I breathe my last breath.

"Yamada-fukutaichou, is it OK if I get off already? I guess I'm fine already. I still have to do some paperwork. Please."

I said as he sweatdropped on a side and replied,

"Anou... Yukinobu-san, are you sure that you're really OK? I mean you fainted an-"

"I'm fine already, Yamada-fukutaichou. You don't have to worry already! I'm fine! Very much fine!"

I insisted as I sighed while standing up,

"But wait, Yukinobu-san,"

"Is there any problem, Yamada-fukutaichou? I still have much paperwork to do."

I said as he gulped and replied,

"I-Iee! There's none! It's just that, I mean, Yukinobu-san, are you sure that you're OK already? I mean, you were impaled in you-"

"I'm fine already, Yamada-fukutaichou!"

I insisted as he said,

"I-If that's the case, then I guess you could be release already, Yukinobu-san."

I smiled and replied,

"Arigato Yamada-fukutaichou."

And I went outside the Yonbantai Quarters, so that I could start to shunpo in somewhere safe, that is until I saw a familiar face,

"AKA-AKA!"

I smiled,

"Kusajishi-fukutaichou."

"How are you doing already, Aka-aka?"

She asked as I replied,

"I'm fine, but then, I would like to apologize for not being able to get a photo of Kuchiki-taichou."

"It's OK! As long as Aka-aka is fine already, then I guess that's fine already! After all, Aka-aka was impaled by an Arrancar!"

She replied as I said,

"Arigato, Kusajishi-fukutaichou."

"Ja, Aka-aka!"

She said as she left,

It's great that Kusajishi-fukutaichou is fine with it. And the best thing is I don't have to take a photo of Kuchiki-taichou anymore! Thank Kami! But then, I still have to thank Kuchiki-taichou for bringing me to the 4th Division and then, it seems he finished off the Arrancar for me. But then, do I really have to go and 'Thank Him', but then, I could just drop a letter or note saying 'Thank You.'. Oh yes. That's what I am going to do.

"Yukinobu."

Shoot. That voice. I turned around while gulping,

"Ara, Ku-Ku-Kuchiki-taichou! Domo!"

I greeted as he stared at me,

"Yukinobu. I see that you're fine already."

"Ah hai. I guess I should say 'Thank You' for bringing me to the 4th Division Quarters, because if you haven't I would've been killed by that Arrancar already. Arigato, Kuchiki-taichou."

I said as he looked at me and nodded,

"Dou itashimashte. But then, why is that you have lost against that Arrancar? You would have clearly won if you used your bankai."

He said as I looked down,

"Could it be that your pride went on its way? If so, you must learn that not at all times should your pride resurface. I am disappointed of you, Yukinobu."

He added as I looked at him,

Wait. It wasn't my pride! It was just that I was so sure that I could win over that Arrancar! I knew that I would have won over it if I was just not tricked! I still haven't used my sankaiki and shikaiki.

"Iee. It was not my pride."

"Then what did you call about you not using your bankai immediately?"

He asked as I looked at him,

"..."

"It's OK to have much self-confidence but there are times when you should restrain it to a limit."

He said as he left,

Damn it. Tears are threatening to fall from my eyes. I feel so guilty with what he said. I was just so sure that I would have won over that Arrancar without using my shikai. I was so sure but then, why am I crying and also feeling guilty as well?

Damn it. I feel so weak with what he said. Why do I feel so weak with just what he said? Could it be because I was hit with those very words that he said? Even though I know that he's somehow wrong, but then why do Kuchiki-taichou's words seem so right?

"Ara, Nadeshiko-san,"

I turned to see a familiar face,

"Ukitake-taichou! Domo."

I greeted as I wiped my tears,

"Why were you crying a while ago?"

He asked as I acted surprised,

"Me? Crying? It was a sting on my eye."

He sighed on my reply.

"I know when a person is crying or just had a sty on the eye, Nadeshiko-san. What's more, you have been one of my subordinates."

He replied as I bit my lower lip.

I can never lie on my former taichou, neh.

* * *

I told Ukitake-taichou everything on the reason why I was crying, which was because of the pang of guilt that I felt with Kuchiki-taichou's words, while we were drinking tea at his Division's Quarters,

"Is that so? So, the reason that you were crying was because of Byakuya, neh?"

He said as I nodded while looking down,

"Knowing that it was Byakuya, he might have been either worried..."

Kuchiki-taichou was worried of me???

"...or rather, he didn't want to waste your abilities and let you die because of such an Arrancar."

I'd rather have the second reason.

"And what's more, Nadeshiko-san, your pride was getting ahead. Of course, I know about your abilities and of your bankai, which is why I deeply wonder on why you're still hiding it, but then, you could have died back then. That would be definitely bad now. That would be a total waste."

He said as I nodded and then, sipped on my tea,

"So, do you get it now why Byakuya was worried of you, Nadeshiko-san?"

Ukitake-taichou asked as I nodded,

"Because it would be a waste of my abilities."

I replied as he sighed,

"I guess that would be a good reaction, though. Anyways, I have to go now, Retsu-san might be waiting for me."

He said as I chuckled,

"So, you finally made a move, Ukitake-taichou?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

I just smirked then chuckled on his question as I went out of his Quarters,

"shitsureishimasu!"

I said before having shunpo,

"Wait a minute first, Nadeshiko-san!"

I can hear my previous taichou's shouts from where I am. I can't believe that he has finally made a move towards Unohana-taichou, which I guess should be fine. After all, he has been hiding it for centuries now.

I stopped for a moment and looked around the surroundings, I was in a garden, wherein there was a tree with Flowers,

"Too yellowish. It's as Yellow as the Sun."

I murmured as I leaped towards one of its branches and took a look on a flower,

"Yukinobu, what are you doing here?"

I turned around to see the very person who I really did not want to see,

"Ara? Kuchiki-taichou?"

"What are you doing here in the 6th Division Gardens?"

He asked as I noticed the insignia of Camellia, meaning that I was indeed, in the 6th Division Gardens,

"Eto, I was straying around and the-"

"So, you just left 10th Division?"

"No! I mean, yes, kinda. But the-"

"No excuses, Yukinobu. I do not accept excuses for slacking."

What? Now he says that he doesn't accept excuses? What the... I do not give a damn on what Ukitake-taichou told me about Kuchiki-taichou worrying about me or so,

"Mind your own business."

I replied as I looked at him straight while he raised an eyebrow,

"I-I'm sorry, Kuchiki-taichou. shitsureishimasu."

I apologized as I shunpo-d away,

K'so... How am I suppose to apologize to him for being so rude? Ughh!!! I'm sure he would be angry at me especially since he's a noble.But wait. I won't have to encounter with Kuchiki-taichou again, after all, I'll make sure that I won't encounter with him! That's it! I stopped as I reached the 10th Division Quarters.

"There's a message for you. Hmph. How unfair. Why do you get to go to the Human World?"

I heard Watanabe's rant as I raised an eyebrow,

Me? Going to the Human World?

A hell butterfly went near me as it draped on my fingers,

"Yukinobu Nadeshiko, 4th Seat of the 10th Division, you are hereby assigned to go the Human World or rather, Karakura Town, due to the reason of being able to be of help towards Hitsugaya Toushirou and Matsumoto Rangiku, who are currently in the Human World, in investigation for the current appearances of Arrancars. You are to go to the Human World as soon as possible."

This voice... Should this be the soutaichou? No way. I never thought that I'd recieve a message from the Soutaichou himself. I feel like so honored to be given an order direct from the Soutaichou. Sugoyi...

"Nn. Wakarimashita."

I said as the jigoku left,

I won't be having an encounter with Kuchiki-taichou again. After all, I'll be going to the Human World. This is too good to be true. Fufu. I won't be able to encounter with him anymore. So, I guess I will never have a chance to apologize to him.

* * *

jychan: I can't help but feel conscious for this fanfic... So tensed... Reviews would surely make my day... Anyways, thanks to those who added this to their Story Alerts and Favorite Story!!!


	6. Blue As The Sky

jychan: I will never own Bleach! So, please don't sue me!!!

* * *

**_6. Blue as The Sky  
_**

* * *

I will never have a chance to apologize to him. Not!

Geesh. How am I supposed to know that I would be assigned with Kuchiki-taichou to come here in the Human World? Well, we've arrived already and I suppose we are supposed to go to Urahara Shoten so that I could meet up with Hitsugaya-taichou and Matsumoto-fukutaichou.

"We have arrived."

I heard Kuchiki-taichou said as we stopped in front of a store: Urahara Shoten.

"Huh?"

I asked as we went in,

"Excuse us for intruding."

I said as I looked all around the place, hmmm... There were candies around and ara, a young girl?

"Irrashaimaese. What can I get fo-"

"Baka! Don't greet like that!"

I saw the girl being hit on the head by a red-haired boy,

"We are here with orders from the Soul Society."

Kuchiki-taichou stated as the two kids nodded while the girl said,

"I guess Kisuke-san is inside."

"Ara, Kuchiki-taichou? And who is this shinigami beside you?"

A man with a green hat appeared and asked,

"Urahara. We are on orders from Soul Society. Are Hitsugaya and Matsumoto in?"

He asked as the guy who I assume is Urahara, nodded,

"Oh yes they are. In fact, Kurosaki-kun and your younger sister is inside, as well as the girl friend of Hitsugaya. This way."

He said as we went to a room where I found Hitsugaya-taichou, Matsumoto-fukutaichou, Kurosaki Ichigo-san, Kurosaki Karin-san and Kuchiki Rukia-fukutaichou,

"Nadeshiko-chan! I'm so glad that they've assigned you here!"

Matsumoto-fukutaichou squealed as she hugged me,

"Can't breathe!!!"

I struggled from her tight hug before I suffocate,

"Oooohps! I didn't notice. Anyways, I'm so glad that they've assigned you here!"

She said as I sighed and replied,

"But then, I'm not sure if I can leave it to Watanabe-san, though."

"Ara, yes. She's the 3rd Seat, right? How could I forget..."

She grumbled as I turned to Hitsugaya-taichou,

"Hitsugaya-taichou, I wish you're doing fine already. If it weren't for me then..."

"It was my choice for me to go here. You don't have to take the blame. I had my mind to make a decision."

He replied as I smiled,

"Arigato Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Nii-sama, I'm surprised that they've assigned you here."

Kuchiki-fukutaichou said as he nodded and replied,

"Everyone else was not available and so, I was assigned here."

Geesh... Why was he the only one who was available? I mean, there are lots of taichou around, there's Fon-taichou, there's Ikkaku-taichou, Unohana-taichou, Abarai-taichou, Kyouraku-taichou, Kurotsuchi-taichou, Zaraki-taichou, and Ukitake-taichou.... Why is it that it's only Kuchiki-taichou who's not busy at all?

"Ah, by the way, Rukia-chan, this is 10th Division's 4th Seat, Nadeshiko-chan."

"Anou, Kuchiki-fukutaichou, Kurosaki Ichigo-san, Kurosaki Karin-san, domo. I'm Yukinobu Nadeshiko, 4th Seat of the 10th Division. Yoroshiku."

I said as I bowed slightly,

"Ah, so you were the person that Toushirou has been telling me about!"

Kurosaki Karin-san said as I looked at her and raised an eyebrow,

"Excuse me?"

"Yes! You were that person that Toushirou can entrust his whole division with!"

She said as I widened my eyes for a bit,

I did not know that much trust was placed by Hitsugaya-taichou placed with me. I never knew that. I turned to Hitsugaya-taichou who nodded as I smiled,

"Arigato Hitsugaya-taichou."

I thanked him as he gave a slight nod,

"Dou itashimashite."

He replied as I turned back to him,

"Hitsugaya, what happened a couple of days ago that you were attacked?"

Kuchiki-taichou began as everyone turned to Hitsugaya-taichou waiting for his reply,

"There were Arrancars. They seemed to have sprouted once again. The thing is: They were Espadas. To be more precise, the one who attacked me was the 9th Espada. Unluckily,I had my limit on. But, these Espadas were much stronger than the previous Espadas."

He said as Kurosaki Ichigo-san replied,

"This is surely troublesome."

"It sure is."

Kuchiki Rukia-fukutaichou added as I waited for another response,

"We have no choice but to report this back to Soul Society."

Kuchiki-taichou said as I nodded.

Wait. Report this back to Soul Society? So, we're not going to have sight-seeing here or anything? Ugh! I forgot. We're here because of an order and because of it being finished, we have nothing to do but go back.

"Chotto matte, Kuchiki-taichou! Let Nadeshiko-chan stay here! After all, she was sent here to assist us. You could go back by yourself to Soul Society!"

Matsumoto-fukutaichou told Kuchiki-taichou, who turned to her,

"Is that so?"

I nodded,

"Well then, make sure you are able to take care of yourself."

He added as he stood up,

"Sayonara, Byakuya-nii-sama."

Kuchiki-fukutaichou said as Kuchiki-taichou left.

Wait. What did he just say? Make sure I was able to take care of myself? Of course, I'll have to. After all, if I do not take care of myself, I will be in deep trouble. Very much trouble, I tell you. Wait. Was he just underestimating me?

"Nadeshiko-chan and I are going to go shopping. OK, Taichou? Ja!"

Matsumoto-fukutaichou said as I was dragged along and before I knew it, I was in a gigai and was outside of Urahara Shoten. Wow.

"Ooooh!!! Nadeshiko-chan's clothes are so cute! I wish I could change with yours!"

She said as she eyed on my clothes which were composed of brown short trousers and a red dress that ended on my thighs,

"You like these short trousers and this short dress? I mean, why have short dresses when you can just wear a long dress, so that I won't have to wear trousers"

I asked her as she nodded,

"Those aren't trousers, Nadeshiko-chan! They're called 'Capri pants'. OK? Capri pants. Well, that kind of fashion is in style right now, Nadeshiko-chan!"

Matsumoto-fukutaichou said as I nodded,

"OH. So, it's like that."

I said as we were walking around a street where there were some kind of stores which were displaying dresses,

"Wait. Are the store owners afraid that someone would steal their goods?"

I asked as Matsumoto-fukutaichou shook her head,

"Iaa. There are what they call 'hidden cameras' and also there are some things that would go beep if you are detected going out of the store, stealing something."

She said as I nodded once again,

Wow. There are lots of things that are new here in the Human World. I never encountered these stuff in the past. Wait. Past. If I was not wrong, I died and was not born, that's why I was in Soul Society. But wait, how did I die? What happened to me that I died? Was there anyth-

"-iko-chan? Hello? Nadeshiko-chan?"

I heard Matsumoto-fukutaichou's call as I turned to her,

"Doushite?"

"Geesh. I've been calling you for a while already and you were not replying at all! I was worried of you!"

She said as I smiled,

"Iaa. I was just thinking of some few things."

I said as I eyed on a shirt, that was as blue as the sky,

"Few things? Could it be..."

How does she know?

"... you were thinking of Kuchiki-taichou's slight concern over you? I'll admit I was shocked."

She added as I raised an eyebrow,

"Kuchiki-taichou? Concerned over me?"

I asked as she nodded,

"Of course! Did you remember what were his last words? 'Yukinobu, make sure you'll take care of yourself' or something like that! How did you do that?"

She asked as I dumbfounded,

What did I do? I don't know! Probably, accidentally, making him see my bankai and a near death-experience with an Arrancar, perhaps?

"He's not concerned of me. He's concerned over my abilities. OK? My abilities. Nothing more than that."

I clarified the confusion as Matsumoto-fukutaichou sighed and replied,

"How could I forget? He is Kuchiki-taichou, after all."

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou, do you think that shirt would suit me?"

I asked as I pointed that blue shirt I have been eyeing for quite sometime,

"Of course, it will, Nadeshiko-chan! It will!"

She said as we went inside the store and purchase the shirt,

"Oh. Young ladies, do you think that shirt looks fine? It was a classmate of mine who designed that."

I heard a voice as I turned around while the woman was shocked,

Wait. Why is she shocked?

"Nadeshiko?"

She called as I raised an eyebrow,

"Excuse me?"

I asked as I looked at her,

"That's not possible. Nadeshiko's dead already. She's supposed to be dead. It's been decades since she died..."

She mumbled as I looked at Matsumoto-fukutaichou who was puzzled as well,

"Eto, I'll be purchasing this."

I said as she looked at me and said,

"Sure, of course. Now, where was I... Ah yes. It was a classmate of mine who designed that. Too bad she died already."

"Died already? How many years since?"

Matsumoto-fukutaichou asked as she replied,

"Oh. A couple of decades ago. Around the late 50's. Oh. Oh. I'm showing my age already! Excuse me ladies."

She left as Matsumoto-fukutaichou nodded, while I brought the shirt to the cashier and paid it,

If I was not wrong, I sprouted to Soul Society a couple of decades ago, as well. Could it be... There are lots of Nadeshikos' in the world. And aside from which, who knows, I might not be the Nadeshiko she was talking about or am I...

* * *

jychan: Well, I guess and I hope that I made a good chapter. I hope I did well... Thanks for the Review!!!

IkutoXAmu: Arigato! I'll continue it! Don't worry!!!


	7. Pink As Carnations

jychan: I will never own Bleach! So, please don't sue me!!!

* * *

**_7. Pink as Carnations  
_**

* * *

Another day has passed again and currently, I am in the playground, where my station is located.

Stations, you ask? These stations are places where one should stay so that we would easily find Arrancars, if they ever attack once again.

"Onee-san, are you OK?"

I turned up to see a plus soul,

"Ara, Onee-san is fine. Neh, ojou-san, would you want to go to Heaven already?"

I asked as I stood up and unsheathed Kurohime,

"Onee-san, what's that? Don't kill me, Onee-san! One death is enough already! I don't want to be stabbed again!"

She cried as I looked at her,

Was she stabbed or something like that? I wonder why she was stabbed to death... Probably, she was from a rich family or something... Or maybe it was an accident,

**DOKI**

I'm getting a bit paranoid.

"Onee-san, do you have a problem?"

The young plus asked as I sat down again,

"Onee-san is just tired. Probably because of some things that might have happened. Anyways, don't worry. Onee-san won't hurt you at all. She'll just poke you at this side and then, you're off to Heaven."

I replied as there was a hint of hesitance on her face,

"Would I see my parents there?"

She asked as I bit my lip, but nodded.

I had to make a white lie. At least, it was harmless.

"So, are you fine already, Ojou-san? Could I send you up?"

I asked as she nodded while I performed a soul burial on her,

How many souls have I performed soul burial with ever since? Ever since I became a shinigami. It's been years, but this time, I just realized about how many white lies I've made just to perform the soul burial on a plus soul.

"Yukinobu, your shifts over now."

I turned around to see Kuchiki-taichou,

"Kuchiki-taichou,"

"Otsukarisama deshita."

He said as I nodded,

"I'm sorry to leave before you."

I replied as I tilted my head and widened my eyes, while he raised an eyebrow,

"Sou ka. Well then, would you want to stay behind for a bit?"

He asked as I widened my eyes,

"Wait! That was..."

"Working etiquettes. I know. It was a joke."

He replied as I nodded, but wait.

Did he just say that he made a joke?

"Excuse me, Kuchiki-taichou?"

I called as he sat on a bench, while I buried my hands inside my sleeves.

It's pretty cold tonight. Does he feel the cold like I do? I went inside my gigai and took a walk towards the big rectangle thing that gives out drinks, that is if you place some coins in it.

Would he be good with coffee or would he prefer tea?

Tea would be nice since he's used to it, but then, if you're going to stay awake all-night and since it's cold out here, coffee would be most preferable. So, coffee, it is.

I took out some coins and placed it on the rectangle thing, and later on, took out the cans that went out,

"Kuchiki-taichou,"

I called at him as he turned towards me,

"Doushite, Yukinobu?"

He asked as I threw the can at him,

"Open that. Inside's coffee. That's good for you, Kuchiki-taichou since it's cold out here and you're staying up all-night."

I replied as he looked at the can,

Don't tell me...

"How do you open this thing?"

He asked as I chuckled a bit,

"Did you just laugh at me, Yukinobu?"

He asked as I widened my eyes,

"No... I mean, yes... I mean, just a bit."

I replied as he stared at me, while I took the can from him,

"You oull this thing here so that you can open it, and there, you have it. You can drink it up. Be careful, taichou. It's hot."

I said as I pulled out the pull tab and gave it back to him,

"Thank you."

He said as I looked at him dumbfounded,

Did he just say 'Thank You?' to me?

"Well, dou itashimashite. Excuse me, Kuchiki-taichou. I'll have to go now."

I said as I left him, running away,

**DOKI DOKI DOKI**

I looked at my reflection on a broken mirror and my face... It's so pink. It's as pink as Carnations...

And what's more why is my hearbeat too fast? I don't need to fall in love once again... Wait. Did I just say that I was falling in love? With Kuchiki-taichou, no less? And what's with this again? These days are getting more and more confusing. Damn it. I'm so confused on what's happening that I don't know which is which and what's happening.

I leaned at a tree trunk as I looked up to see thugs,

"Hey, ojou-san, would you want to go with us?"

One asked as I raised an eyebrow,

"Excuse me?"

I asked,

"You see, it's pretty dangerous out here and I thought that you should come with us."

Another one said as they went near me,

"Well, it is pretty dangerous for normal girls to be out here. But I'm sorry. I'm really in a bit of hurry here and I really have to go already."

I said as the other one said,

"Oh. She's saying no. Should we do it the hard way?"

What hard way? Oh. They mean fighting or making me unconscious? Wow. What a great idea. Ironically speaking, of course.

"Get off!"

I turned to see a young lad, who was supposed to be in his 20's, I think.

"Shoot. Another person arrives. Let's get out now."

The thugs said as they ran. What a bunch of cowards.

"Hey. Are you alright there?"

He asked as I nodded,

"Ah yes. Apparently, I am. You didn't have to butt in there. I could have defended myself. But nonetheless, thank you."

I said as he looked at me, dumbfounded,

"What do you mean that you could have defended yourself? They're from a yakuza. OK? You're just a girl."

He said as I sighed,

Talk about sexism.

"Um, I guess. Excuse me first. I have to go somewhere."

"No. You're going with me."

He said as I stared at him,

"Why?"

"Because you might get to the same situation again. So, young lady, you are to go with me."

Young lady? Is he kidding me?

"Um. I really have to go. And I'll make sure that I won't get to the same situation again, young lad. So, I really really have to go or Matsumoto-fukutaichou would be really worried."

I said as he looked at me,

"Fukutaichou?"

Shoot. Fukutaichou's different here.

"No! It's fukukaichou. Long story. So, I really have to go."

"Make it short."

UUGHH. This guy is utterly annoying.

"I'm really in a hurry."

I said as he looked at me,

This kind of thing feels nostalgic.

Nostalgic? Why does it feel nostalgic? Did I experience this before?

"Excuse me? Ojou-san?"

He called as I snapped out of my thoughts,

"I really really have to go now."

"Yukinobu."

I turned around as I saw a familiar face,

"Kuchiki-taichou."

I recognized as he went near,

"I recieved a message that you haven't arrived at Urahara's yet. And yet, you were here."

He said as I replied,

"I got into some thugs and this guy here kinda saved me. And now, he's not letting me go, Kuchiki-taichou."

He looked at the guy, who was looking at Kuchiki-taichou,

What's with the intense atmosphere here?

"I'll bring you home. Come on, Yukinobu."

Kuchiki-taichou said as I nodded and followed him,

"Wait. Are you sure you'll be fine? I mean..."

"Of course, I'll be fine. I know him."

I said as I went near to Kuchiki-taichou,

"Is he your boyfriend?"

He asked as I didn't bother to look back nor answer. I'm sure it's pink again. It's pink again.

"I should really thank you, Kuchiki-taichou. If you weren't there, then I'm sure that guy won't release me."

I said as he nodded,

"Dou itashimashite. After all, Urahara called me up that you were not yet there yet."

He replied as I looked at him,

Did he mean that he was looking for me after Urahara-san called him up?

I bit my lips as my cheeks went hot again. Ugh. These cheeks of mine are getting annoying already. But I'm sure htat I was glad since he looked for me for a while...

* * *

jychan: Hmmm... The ending's too cheesy... I've been watching a lot of chick flicks lately... I'm off to Shinyen...


	8. Orange as the Sunset

jychan: I will never own Bleach! So, please don't sue me!!!

* * *

**_8. Orange as the Sunset  
_**

* * *

I sat down as I stared at the sky, which had a very bright sun. It was still early afternoon and it was my shift. Ugh... I'm so tired already. The sweat on my skin is starting to stick on my clothes. I feel so greasy. If only I could change, or nonetheless, do something similar to it.

"So hot... Ughh..."

I muttered as I stared at the bright sun. It's too bright. But, I wonder when Kuchiki-taichou would be coming to shift with me... I must say, I am tired. And most of all, I feel sticky. The clothes are sticking too much and it's very hot, especially since it's early afternoon. Argh. Damn it... Kuchiki-taichou.... Where are you...

"Nadeshiko."

I jumped as I heard my name called, while I turned around. Oh... Speak of the devil,

"Kuchiki-taichou. Good afternoon."

I greeted as he nodded and handed me something: A bottle of water.

"Ah. Arigato."

I said as I opened the bottle and poured the water all over me,

So Refreshing...

I turned to him as I noticed that he was looking at me, raising an eyebrow,

"Eto, my clothes were sticking already and then, it was so hot... Hehe?"

I said as I chuckled nervously while he nodded at this. I hope he wasn't mad that I made a waste on the bottled water that he gave me, which was supposed to be drunk, not to be use for pouring over the body slash bathing. Oh well. He did a nod, so I guess it's just OK.

I looked at the watch that was in my right wrist. The time was: 6:00pm. Wait a minute. Why is it still sunny as if it's just after noon? Something's fishy...

"Kuchiki-taichou!"

I called as he turned around,

"Doushite Nadeshiko?"

He asked as I felt uneasy. Weird. Why is Kuchiki-taichou not calling me by my family name? And there's something that's happening... Why is it still sunny when it's six in the evening. Shoot. I unsheathed my zanpakutou as soon as possible while I pointed it to 'Kuchiki-taichou'.

"Where is Kuchiki-taichou?"

"Doushite? It's me."

"Stop it. You're not Kuchiki-taichou. You're an Arrancar, aren't you?"

I wish he'd say yes, because then again, it would be creepy if Kuchiki-taichou was like that. Calling me by my first name and such... Meanwhile, I set my eyes on the other person, who was chuckling. This really isn't Kuchiki-taichou. I tell you.

"Good guess and you're right! The person who I'm impersonating right now is at the outside of this place, fighting with another Arrancar. He won't stand a chance."

He said as I gritted my teeth in anger. How dare he insult Kuchiki-taichou? Is he insulting the other taichous as well? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.

"Underestimation is always a hindrance, Arrancar. Don't you dare underestimate, Kuchiki-taichou!"

"Underestimate? Me? Underestimate? It's obvious already. Don't you get it why he hasn't arrived yet and why I was the one who got here?"

He mocked as I narrowed my eyes while I proceeded to shikai,

"Satsu, Kurohime!"

My zanpakutou turned to full black while I changed my position to a fighting stance,

"Kurohime? Death Princess? A nice name. Too bad that princess won't be able to fight against me! For I am Beni de Tez! Fuhahahaha... I shall now turn to Resurreccion state, so that your death will be of worth! Furai, Aoi No Tori!"

The Arrancar suddenly had blue wings on his back while his figure seemed to grow bigger as I bit my lower lip. I am not going to give up on this. I don't care if that's his Resurreccion state. I have my bankai, anyways. I can always switch to bankai mode if I cannot do it.

"Ara, you did not run away while I was changing to Resurreccion state?"

"Only a cowardly fool would run away during a fight."

"A fight? More likely it's a one-sided match."

"With you losing that is."

I said as he gritted his teeth in anger while I smirked,

"Is that so, shinigami?"

I nodded at this as he narrowed his eyes,

"Well then! I won't go easy on you!!! Haha! Fight me with all you can!"

He said as he went near me and punched me while I blocked it with Kurohime,

"That's no good, shinigami. Always using your zanpakutou on fighting!"

I narrowed my eyes on this and kicked him on his gut,

"Always, eh? Put that to 'usually', Arrancar!"

I said as I spat some saliva on the ground,

"So, is that all that you've got?"

I smirked on my remark as he narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth,

"I'll show you what I can do and I'll make you pay shinigami!"

I smirked on this as he fired a cero while I shunpo-d away from i- ah, shoot.

"Itaii!"

I exclaimed as I got hit by another cero,

"Thought that you could get away from my cero? Unluckily for you, I have control over my cero! I can fire it anytime I want!"

Damn it. K'so. How was I supposed to know that he's like that? Argh,

"Ikkaiki!"

I said as I focused my zanpakutou on the Arrancar and off, black rays tried to hit the Arrancar. Unluckily, amongst the number of rays that Kurohime shoot, none of them hit the damn arrancar...

"Maa, maa, shinigami, you seem to be on the losing edge now... Why don't you just give up?"

He said as I touched my wound. I am so not going to end up losing. I've had enough. I won't just rely on my ikkaiki, as always.

"Nikaiki!"

* * *

jychan: Hmmm... Cliffhanger, perhaps? Sorry for not updating for a while... I've been too busy... Very, very busy with school and stuff.. I hate school... hmph! Thanks for the reviews by the way!

m: I'm so sorry! next chapter i'll try to be short on japanese words!

XxHeartbreakRomancexX: Thanks Crystal/Ariaic-san! And also to Emmy-san.. Thanks for liking my story, despite the very many problematic parts concerning how I write... LOL

Cantata: No! I don't find that as a harsh comment. I'd rather found it good and pleasant because that would really help me a lot with how I write stories, not just Kurohime but to the others as well. Thank you very much! I'll try to improve for the better.. ^_^

Supaspazxluv: Ah. 4 is shi in japanese. probably you're talking about chinese... if i'm not wrong, it's ichi-ni-san-shi/yon. while concerning chinese, it's tsit-nang-sa-si etc... oh... so that's how kuso is spelt... i've always heard the word, but never knew the spelling.. thanks by the way!

Cereah: Oh sure! I've already updated and i'll try to keep on typing! XD


	9. White As Paper

jychan: I will never own Bleach! So, please don't sue me!!!

* * *

**_9. White as Paper  
_**

* * *

"Nikaiki!"

Black Clouds appeared as it surrounded the Arrancar. That's how my Nikaiki starts as first: Black Clouds appear and it surrounds to whoever my enemy is. Let him be 500 miles away or perhaps in another world, Black Clouds will still appear and surround them.

"What the hell are these clouds doi-"

The Arrancar was cut while he was coughing,

"Maa, maa, that's how Kurohime's Nikaiki works. It's quite similar to its predecessor... But it's only more insistent."

I said as he was able to break out from my Nikaiki.

Oh well.

Let him continue.

I have a plan in mind.

"Those black clouds of yours cannot do anything to me, shinigami."

I nodded and replied,

"Well, that is for now."

I gave a grin as he mocked me with a laugh,

"Yah. Right. So, what are you going to do, shingami? Going to do it for the second time?"

He asked as I shook my head, leaving him raising his eyebrow,

"Well, there's a reason why I have a Sankaiki. Right?"

"A third one? Well, that's interesting."

I nodded as I replied,

"Well, of course, among my four Shikai moves, the most complicated one was my Sankaiki. At first I was questioning its abilities. But now, no."

He gave a smirk as I pointed Kurohime at my right side,

'Are you sure that you're going to waste my Sankaiki for that piece of junk?'

Kurohime asked as I chuckled upon what my zanpakutou said,

'I am sure of it. No need for doubts.'

I could deeply imagine Kurohime, rolling her eyes upon my statement as I gave a smile and said,

"Kurohime no... Sankaiki."

Black rays surrounded the whole field as I gave a smile as the rays disappeared after some time,

"THAT WAS IT?"

The Arrancar asked as I nodded and gave a smile,

"Weird, isn't it? But it's interesting too... Oh well, you'll see the reason why it's my second to the last Shikai Move."

"Oh. So, there's one more?"

"Apparently. Although I suppose, you'd want me to use my Bankai now."

I said as the Arrancar nodded while I gave a smile,

"Good. Because I was getting thrilled on using my bankai."

I said as he raised an eyebrow upon what I said while I raised Kurohime and pointed it above,

"Bankai!"

I released my bankai as black shards of light surrounded me and it disappeared a while after as I held a naginata or rather, Kurohime, as a kimono was draped over my shoulders,

"Koroshite, Sai no Kurohime..."

I said Kurohime's Bankai as the Arrancar sighed and said,

"Oh well. Let's get it on."

I smirked as our swords clashed,

"I can see your every move, Arrancar."

I replied as I gave out a smirk,

"Impossible... The Sonido is much fas-"

"Oh. So, that's how you call it then. Sonido... Unluckily, my shunpo is way too faster than your Sonido."

I said as I shunpo-d to the side and striked him, but I was blocked,

"Are you underestimating me, shinigami?"

He asked as I smirked,

"Apparently, it seems I am underestimating you."

I replied as his eyes widened in rage as I continuously blocked his attacks.

"Kuso."

I cursed as he managed to strike me,

"You're good."

I said as he smirked while I chuckled,

"But not as good as I am."

I added as I slashed him in his abdomen,

"Teme..."

"I know, right. Oh well... This fight is taking me too much time already."

I said as he glared at me and said,

"That's why I'll finish you already!"

He said as I blocked his attack and kicked his gut until he was thrown to a side,

"Now... Now... I'll tell you this... Compared to my Shikai, my Bankai is more complicated... And now, let me perform my most favorite part with my Bankai... Hantei ga ryou..."

I said as I took out something from the hilt of Kurohime: a paper.

"Mujitsu iaa nai."

I grinned upon what was on the paper. It seems Kurohime has passed the judgement.

"Well then, Sai no Kurohime ga satsu!"

I said as I pointed my Kurohime to the Arrancar,

"Bye bye, Arrancar."

I gave a grin as I shunpo-d towards the Arrancar as he was struggling to move.

"I'm sorry, but the black clouds earlier was slowly paralizing you. Plus the black rays..."

"ARGH!"

The Arrancar shouted as sudden wounds appeared on his skin,

"...were rays that would take affect later. So, have fun in hell, Arrancar. Wait. You don't have hell anymore. Oh well. Good-bye."

I said as I striked the Arrancar with my Kurohime.

"Kisama..."

"You can insult me, but that does not change the fact that I killed you Arrancar. Good-bye."

I said as I gave a smirk as the Arrancar faded to wind, while I dropped down on my knees,

"Finally..."

I said as the sky finally showed the moon as I smiled upon looking the sky,

Shit. I totally forgot about Kuchiki-taichou!

I turned around to each side as I saw him on a side. Wait. Where's his ten-mansions-worth-scarf?

"Kuchiki-taichou?"

I called him as he looked at me and nodded,

"Yukinobu, I see that you're fine already."

He said as I nodded and replied,

"The Arrancar was nothing. I did what I had to do."

"I'm surprised that you used Bankai earlier."

"Oh that... Nobody saw it."

"But I did."

"EH?"

I widened my eyes upon what he said. I mean, how did he see it? Wasn't there a barrier earlier? I mean, how-

"Transparent barrier."

He said as I nodded and sighed,

"Oh well... At least, you already knew that I had Bankai. So, I don't have to worry anymore. But, why did you not go inside or get rid of the barrier when you were finished with the Arrancar you were fighting?"

I asked as he looked at me and replied,

"I see no need to assist you with your own fight, Yukinobu."

I nodded and looked at the puddle which showed my face.

It was as white as paper.

Probably I'm still having an adrenaline rush from my battle a while ago.

Oh well.

I sighed as my Bankai vanished while my hair drifted off with the wind.

* * *

"NADESHIKO-CHAN!"

I turned to see Matsumoto-fukutaichou, hugging me tightly,

"Air..."

I struggled as she noticed and released me afterwards,

"Gomen ne!"

"Ah. I'm fine. I'm fine."

I replied as she shook her head,

"No you are not! Look at your wounds! I heard from him that you were fighting off an Arrancar with Kuchiki-taichou!"

She said as she pointed at Urahara-san,

"Eto... da... I'm fine already. Kuchiki-taichou was good earlier and defeated the Arrancar. Although I think I was a bit of a burden for him since I couldn't do anything."

I said as the said taichou looked at me, while raising an eyebrow,

Kuchiki-taichou... Please go with the flow... I don't want to be caught with my Bankai. It's too... troublesome if they knew.

"Sugoyi! As expected of Kuchiki-taichou! Well then, well then, I'll be going with Nadeshiko-chan already! We'll be staying at Orihime-chan's place!"

Matsumoto-fukutaichou said as she dragged me along with her,

"Eh? Chotto matte, Matsumoto-fukutaichou!"

"Neh, Yukinobu-san, I'm aware that there were two Arrancars."

I turned to my side as I saw Urahara-san.

Shit.

"Anou... Urahara-san... About that..."

He covered his face with a fan and replied,

"Don't worry. Don't worry. I'll keep it a secret."

I sighed in relief as I heard Matsumoto-fukutaichou's call,

"NADESHIKO-CHAN! FASTER!"

"Eto... Arigato, Urahara-san. Shitsureishimasu."

I said as I went out of the Urahara Shoten and went with Matsumoto-fukutaichou to this 'Orihime'-chan's place.

* * *

jychan: Hmmm... Wonder what will happen at Inoue's place... Hmmmmm... :) Thanks for the reviews!!! This chapter was really something since I revealed Shiko-kun's bankai and other moves except for the Shikaiki. If ever you need some translation, just tell me... X) Hantei ga ryou means 'The judgement is passed.' While Shiko-kun's bankai, Sai no Kurohime means Judge Black Princess. Mujitsu iaa nai - Not innocent/Guilty. Sai No Kurohime ga satsu - murder him, Judge Black Princess. Ikkaiki - 1st death anniversary... Nikaiki - 2nd death anniversary and the rest follows.... :)

Ray-nee-chan: I hope you were able to wait! Oh well! Thanks for liking my story! I hope you like this chaptie!


	10. Gray As Ash

jychan: I will never own Bleach! So, please don't sue me!!!

* * *

**_10. Gray as Ash  
_**

* * *

"Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu."

I said as I entered the apartment of Inoue Orihime-san.

It seems she's an acquaintance of Soul Society as Matsumoto-fukutaichou knows her, as well, as Hitsugaya-taichou. According from what Matsumoto-fukutaichou said while we were walking towards Inoue-san's place, she was with Kurosaki-san when they entered Soul Society in the past and also, in the past events. Nonetheless, I had no idea with what happened, except that she was part of the ryoka who helped Soul Society in killing Aizen.

"Anou, Yukinobu-san, I hope you don't mind of my place. It's quite small, though."

Inoue-san said as she gave a worrying smile while I gave her a reassuring smile,

"Nonetheless, I'd like to say thank you, Inoue-san, for keeping me here even if I didn't know you at all."

I said as she replied,

"Dou itashimashite, Yukinobu-san."

I turned to the door as I said,

"Nonetheless, I'll just stay at the rooftop. I'd like to keep my guard open especially since it seems we would be dealing with Arrancars."

"Eh? Nadeshiko-chan, are you sure?"

Matsumoto-fukutaichou asked as I turned to her and nodded,

"I am quite sure, nonetheless, Kuchiki-taichou is nearby, so I think that if ever an Arrancar is nearby, he could just go near."

I said as she gave a malicious smile,

"Kuchiki-taichou, eh? I thought that Nadeshiko-chan wouldn't be attracted to Kuchiki-taichou."

She said as I raised an eyebrow and sighed,

"Of course, I won't be attracted to the said taichou. He's just a person who I respect. We're simply acquaintances at the most."

I said as she rolled her eyes and said,

"Yah. Yah. Don't worry, Nadeshiko-chan, I understand how you feel. Go on now and have a date with Kuchiki-taichou at the rooftop!"

She shouted as I went out of my gigai while I sighed and went up to the rooftop.

Geesh... Matsumoto-fukutaichou is definitely wrong.

I just did want to take care of them and I really have to stay on guard all the time. I don't think that I should just rest.

Hell, I had to use my bankai against that Arrancar, and I'm pretty sure that that Arrancar had a lower rank.

I have to improve if I want to be of use to them. I seriously have to improve. I want to protect them. I want to keep the smiles on their faces.

Earlier, I saw children at the park. One was wearing different colors of shirts: Red, Blue, White, Yellow and Gray. The one wearing the Gray Shirt caught my attention. Not because of her shirt that was Gray as Ash, but because of the smile that was on her face. It was so gentle yet so bright and cheerful.

If the Arrancars win over us, then it would devastate humanity as well. I want to give them a bright future. I can't let their lives end right now. I mean, there is so much things that they have to enjoy and learn about. They haven't seen the world at a different view yet. And they haven't experience the things that life could offer. There are too much things in life that they haven't known.

I sighed as I looked at the dark sky when I recognized a familiar reiatsu. I turned around and greeted,

"Kombanwa nassai, Kuchiki-taichou."

He nodded and replied,

"Yukinobu. Kombanwa. What are you doing here all alone by yourself? It's quite cold."

I sighed and replied,

"I thought that I should guard outside. After all, I didn't want to burden everyone by staying inside."

He sighed and replied,

"You shouldn't underestimate them. They're capable of protecting themselves. Nonetheless, if you think that way, then do so."

I nodded as the cold sensation of the night has finally reached my body. I braced myself with my arms as I was making friction to somehow, warm my body. I felt something at my back as I took that certain something when I realized that it was a captain's haori.

"Eh? Kuchiki-taichou?"

I turned to him as I noticed that he wasn't wearing his haori.

"Somehow, it could make you warm. Although I think that I should keep my scarf, otherwise, I will be the one freezing to death."

"Fu."

I chuckled on his pun as he turned to me and smirked,

"Kuchiki-taichou,"

"Hm? Doushite Yukinobu?"

"Do you have someone special right now?"

Shit. Why did I have to ask that question? Where did that come from?

"Should I answer it?"

He asked as I shook my head in response,

"Sumimasen. That just came out from the blue."

I replied as I shook my hand as well, while he stared at the sky and said,

"They say that when you ask something out of the blue, it is something that you are either worried about or wondering."

"Kuchiki-taichou really knows a lot of things, right? Unlike I, I'm not really that good with life. Sometime in my life, I failed protecting the very people who were the most important for me and my existance. Despite the small time that I spent with them in Rukongai, I suppose those were the times that I felt happiest."

I mused as he nodded and replied,

"Sometimes, I did get angry at myself for not being able to protect my pride. I was torn between two sides. I was helpless."

I turned to him as I widened my eyes,

"Eh?"

He nodded at this as I bit my lower lip,

"Kuchiki-taichou..."

I mumbled as I felt a sudden reiatsu.

"Arrancar..."

I murmured as I looked at Kuchiki-taichou,

"I'll take care of it."

He said as I looked at him, while he shunpo-d away.

Where is he going? Is he going alone? I mean, shouldn't I help him? After all, there are two Arrancars again this time. I looked at the haori that was draping on my shoulders. I could help him. I could prove my use this time. I mean, like in every story, the protagonists get better every after fight. Right? So, I hope that there was something in me that improved. I want to help him.

'Nadeshiko.'

I grinned upon the voice,

'Kurohime.'

'I guess I could confirm your thoughts that you definitely improved on some parts. And, this time. your Shikaiki might be of use.'

'Iaadayo. I don't wanna use Shikaiki. After all, I have no Gokaiki.'

'Who told you that you didn't have a Gokaiki?'

'Eh?'

I widened my eyes upon what Kurohime said. I have a Gokaiki? When? How? I always thought that I could only have a Shikaiki, but not more than that.

'I never said that my capabilities are up to Shikaiki only. Unlike other zanpakutous, Nadeshiko, the domain and range of my skills are limitless.'

I rolled my eyes as I shunpo-d to the area where I felt the two Arrancars, where Kuchiki-taichou was,

'Yah, right. So, I will be using my Gokaiki. I will not waste my Shikaiki on some petty low-level Arrancar.'

'Nadeshiko, you do realize that the Gokaiki is more stronger than the Shikaiki, neh?'

'But Shikaiki is my favorite move, Kurohime.'

I stopped as I arrived at the location where I detected Kuchiki-taichou and the two Arrancars,

"Kuchiki-taichou,"

I called as he turned to me and nodded,

"Yukinobu, will you be able to handle one of them?"

He asked as I smirked in confidence,

"I am able to do so. I did it the last time."

I replied as he looked at me, raising an eyebrow,

"This time, it is an Espada-level Arrancar."

Eh?

I looked at him as I felt a chill on my back. What he said was true. The level of these Arrancars are different from the one last time. It's on a higher level. The last time that I fought with an Arrancar, I was already beaten up. But then, I didn't use my bankai right away. And I still didn't use my Shikaiki nor did I have my Gokaiki that time. But those moves, they're all Shikai type. I mean, when fighting with this type of Arrancars, as what I learned in Shinoreijutsuin, one should use bankai already.

I bit my lower lip as I looked at Kuchiki-taichou. I mean, I don't wanna be called a coward and at the same time, I don't want to be scolded and insulted once again by Kuchiki-taichou. I just can't bear the pain and humiliation that I would be recieving from him.

"Yukinobu."

"Kuchiki-taichou?"

"If you know that you can't handle them, you should say no. But if you want to fight them and see the limit of your capabilities, then do so."

He said as I looked at him while the two Arrancars looked at us,

"Sumimasen. Are we going to fight or not?"

One of them asked as I bit my lower lip and turned to Kuchiki-taichou,

"How about you, Kuchiki-taichou? What would you want me to do?"

I asked as he smirked and replied,

"I would want you to fight."

* * *

jychan: Hmmm... Wonder what will happen at Inoue's place... Hmmmmm... :) I would like to thank the ones who added my story to their Favorite Story List and also to those who placed it on Story Alert! I am very much thankful! By the way, Merry Christmas Guys!

Jimmy: I didn't notice that.. LOL.. thank you for pointing out the correction... :) Merry Christmas!


	11. Violet as the Rhododendron

jychan: *tries to get off the electric chair* I'm sorry! I know! I know! It's my fault for being too busy and lazy at the same time to refuse to upload any chapter for Kurohime! *thinks* If you release me now, I'd be starting off the chapter, OK? OK? *released from the wheelchair but is forced on the laptop* Lastly, I don't own Bleach, nor its plot not even its characters!

* * *

**_11. Violet As The Rhododendron  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

I looked at Kuchiki-taichou as I bit my lower lip. Should I fight or not? Aside from a life or death battle, this is also a battle on pride. Because I know that even if I do survive from a fight, I will be losing my pride as a shinigami. After all, shinigamis exist to fight hollows, aside from protecting the plus souls. And if I ever fail to defeat these Arrancars, even with the use of Bankai, then there would only be one thing to call myself: A weakling. Knowing my personality, I wouldn't want to be called a weakling. Therefore, the only way out if I fight is to win.

_I must not give up_. With that thought on my mind, I tightened my grip on Kurohime. I will have to decide to fight. I would not want to leave Kuchiki-taichou on his own here in this battle. I mean, I have Bankai. Although it's not on par with the rest of the captains of Gotei 13, but it should be enough for me to be able to fight. Right? I mean, Kuchiki-fukutaichou was able to do so, even if she wasn't able to achieve Bankai.

"Bankai. Kuroshite, Sai no Kurohime." I managed to let out five words. Five words which meant only one thing: I would fight against one of these Arrancars with Kuchiki-taichou. Noticing upon my release of Bankai, one of the Arrancars went near me and said, "Yoroshiku. I hope we get well. Although it sounds kinda weird, considering the fact that we are going to fight each other. Anyways, seeing that you've have used your Bankai already, I will be using my Resureccion as well."

As usual, my Bankai changed some parts of my shinigami clothes: the piece of ribbon draping on both of my arms, resembling a shawl, and a gray and delicate obi around my abdomen area. With the way I look, I have similarities with Kurohime, concerning the physical side. I looked at my supposed Arrancar opponent. It seems that it's a female arrancar. Nonetheless, she grinned and said, "By the way, I am Monide Leon. And this is my Resureccion. Oyogu, Ballena azul!"

A huge reiatsu engulfed the whole area as my eyebrows twitched on the level. But no. I am not going to be intimidated by this amount of result. I have seen worst. This level is just something low, if you compare it with the reiatsu that I have encountered in the past. Those levels can be compared with a baby and an adult, with this reiatsu being a baby. Therefore, I hope you can conclude with the fact that I barely survived when I had encountered that reiatsu.

"Ano, sumimasen? Are you still there?" She asked as I nodded while she asked for my name, to which I replied, "Nadeshiko. Yukinobu Nadeshiko." as she gave a grin which made me, raise an eyebrow to her action, "Yukinobu Nadeshiko, eh? Well then, you are going to be the next person in the book wherein I collected the names of the creatures I killed." I widened my eyes on her statement as she tried to slice me, to which, I blocked her move.

"Oooh. Quick. I guess, I'm going to have so much fun fighting with you, Yukinobu-san." She said as I grinned to her comment or rather, compliment. I noticed a number on the side of her stomach: #9. Afterwards, I gave a response to her compliment, "Of course. After all, I'll be trying my best to keep up with an Espada like you."

She chuckled on that as I sensed another reiatsu within the area. Another Arrancar, I presume? And with this reiatsu, it could be another Espada. What am I going to do? It's only Kuchiki-taichou and I who are here. I'm not sure if the other shinigamis in this area could've sensed the presence of these three Arrancars, so even if they would be able to sense it, then it would take time for them to get here. With the fact that there are three Arrancars here, then I am sure that there is a less chance for me to be able to get back to Seireitei 'alive'.

The Arrancar or rather, Espada, went near us while I did a defensive stance. "Monide, it was successful. Now, we can go back." The Espada said as I raised an eyebrow. Huh? Successful? What was successful? I turned to my supposed opponent, who nodded and gave a smile towards me, "I have to go now. We can have a good fight soon. Bye!" She said as she went away while I widened my eyes and shouted, "Wait! What do you mean?" She just gave a chuckle while she waved good-bye as I noticed that Kuchiki-taichou's opponent also left with the other three Arrancars.

I raised an eyebrow as Kuchiki-taichou shunpo-d near me. I turned to him as I asked him, "Kuchiki-taichou, do you know the reason why they left?" His confused yet stern look told me that he didn't knew the answer. "Okay. I guess we could go back to the Urahara Shoten?" I asked as he nodded while we both shunpo-d towards the Urahara Shoten.

The moon was still there in the sky, despite the fact that it was early in the morning. It seems that a few hours have just passed since I was still in Inoue-san's place. But after the confrontation with the two Espada-level Arrancars earlier, it felt like a couple of millenniums have passed. After all, that confrontation earlier could be called a life or death situation. I cannot help but sigh in relief after the earlier events.

As soon as Kuchiki-taichou and I arrived at the Urahara Shoten, I directly went inside wherein I saw a badly-wounded Hitsugaya-taichou and a fainted Matsumoto-fukutaichou, who were being healed by Orihime-san. "What happened? Why?" I asked as I looked at Urahara-san, who sighed and replied, "It seems they have made their move." "Eh? What do you mean, what move?" I asked as Hitsugaya-taichou gave a statement, despite the pain of the wounds that he was feeling, "Karin... They took Karin away."

_"Monide, it's successful. Now, we can go back."_

I remembered the earlier statement of one of the Espadas. Successful? "But how? I mean, Kurosaki Karin-san still lives with Kurosaki-taichou and Kurosaki Yuzu-san, right?" I asked as Hitsugaya-taichou nodded his head but replied, "He had to go to Seireitei earlier." I bit my lower lip as I bowed my head a bit. "I'll be going to the Kurosaki Residence first. I might find some clues there." I said as I exited the room and was about to shunpo towards the Kurosaki Residence when I heard a familiar stern voice, "Yukinobu, where are you going?"

"I'll be going to the Kurosaki Residence. I might find something there." I said as I felt something on my arm, "What if the Arrancars are still there?" Kuchiki-taichou asked as I replied, "Then, I'll fight him." "What if it is an Espada?" "I don't care. I will still be fighting him and try to find some information where they got Kurosaki Karin-san." "You were already in doubts whether you could defeat that Number 9 Espada earlier." He replied as tears fell down my eyes,

"I don't care, Kuchiki-taichou. I mean, it was my fault earlier. If I didn't go away earlier, then they might have not kidnapped Kurosaki Karin-san?" I replied as I closed my eyes, "What if you were to face a higher ranked Espada? Remember, the one that you were about to fight earlier was already Number 9 and if you were there then, you might have faced a higher-ranked Espada." I remained silent with what Kuchiki-taichou said as I replied, "I don't care ."

He slapped my face as I widened my eyes on his action, "Kuchiki-taichou...", "I don't care if you fight a hollow, Arrancar or an Espada, but please make sure that if you fight one then you would not die in the end. There are people who would be sad if you do die. Please do not forget about that. You have friends who care for you." He replied as I bit my lower lip on his statement. "But... But... I feel so guilty. I mean..." I said as tears continued to fall my eyes while I felt a pat on my head.

"It's not your fault, Yukinobu. It's not. So, please stop crying." Kuchiki-taichou said as I nodded while wiping my tears. "You know, Kuchiki-taichou, when a girl cries, she needs a hug. Not a pat on the head." He raised an eyebrow on what I said as I sighed and replied, "Just don't mind me. Anyways, Kuchiki-taichou, I will be going to the Kurosaki Residence." "I will go with you. In case there are still Espadas." He said as I nodded as we both shunpo-d to the Kurosaki Residence.

We went inside the partly-destroyed house as I looked for Kurosaki Karin-san's room, which I found after finding a sign on one of the doors: Karin. That alone was a proof that it was Kurosaki Karin-san's room. I opened the door as I found that the whole room was still in tact and there was a flower on the bed. It was as Violet as the Rhododendron. Wait. Who am I kidding? It really is a Rhododendron, which meant, 'Beware.'. It might be a warning from Kurosaki Karin-san, especially with the type of zanpakutou she has, which I'd rather not think about or I might get killed by that girl.

But why 'Beware'? Shouldn't it be something like 'Save Me' or some clue towards her being kidnapped? There must be a reason why Kurosaki Karin-san gave a warning. This war might be more dangerous than the Winter War in the past. I bit my lower lip as I sighed in confusion and took the flower on the bed as I went outside the room where Kuchiki-taichou stood. "Why didn't you go inside?" I asked as he replied, "I was about to when you opened the door."

We decided to go back to the Urahara Shoten to show the flower to the others as we hurried off. While we were going back to the Urahara Shoten, I couldn't help but think and ponder on the same thing that has kept me wondering ever since I found the Rhododendron on Kurosaki Karin-san's bed: Where should we be wary of? To whom? I sighed as I opened the door towards the Urahara Shoten.

* * *

jychan: FINISHED! FINISHED! *gets off the chair* Now, I would like to thank the people who added the story to their Favorite Story and Story Alert list! And also to those who added me to their Favorite Author and Author Alert List! Thank you very much, despite the fact that I have been a very 'sadistic' and lazy 'author'! And I apologize once again for making you wait, guys!

Kvaez Varetnai: Don't get blown away yet! This is still the beginning! Shikaiki and Gokaiki are also moves by Nadeshiko that she can use in Shikai and Bankai (only for Shikaiki). She still has to practice Gokaiki on Bankai. Their literal meanings are "Fourth Death Anniversary" (Shikaiki) and "Fifth Death Anniversary" (Gokaiki). I hope I was able to help! :)

ToshiroHitsugayagirlfriend: Thanks! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

monsterai: I already did! Sorry for making you wait! xD


	12. Peach as Peach

**_12. Peach as Peach_**

**_

* * *

_**

What was it that Kurosaki Karin-san would want to warn us about? Why was there a Rhododendron placed on top of her bed? Could it be that Kurosaki Karin-san was kidnapped with her own will? Did she perhaps produce this flower because she wanted to give a warning?

By production of flower would mean she had the flower from her zanpakutou. Yes, her zanpakutou produces flowers; plants, in general. It would seem somewhat weird, especially with her personality, but that's what her zanpakutou generally does. If I was not wrong, her zanpakutou would be: Senshokubutsu, which literally means '1000 plants'.

"Yukinobu, watch out."

"Eh?"

I looked ahead of me as I saw am electric post before me. That was definitely close. I turned to my companion while I said, "Thank you, Kuchiki-taichou."

He made no response as we continued on our way. Now, you might be wondering where on Earth would be Yukinobu Nadeshiko and Kuchiki Byakuya be going, while wearing their gigais. The answer would be simple, definitely simple: We are looking for clues.

Apparently, Matsumoto-fukutaichou suggested that we would be wearing our gigai while we were patrolling around Karakura so that we could actually easily patrol in ease without the chance of having the Espada detect us.

Detect, my ass. If I know, that old woman is definitely plotting something. She would most likely think of letting Kuchiki-taichou and I seemingly go out together. Damn that old raccoon woman.

"Yukinobu, are you okay?" I returned to reality as I looked at Kuchiki-taichou, who was wearing a black suit over a casual white shirt. And with what he was wearing, lots of women seemed to have fallen for his looks, AGAIN. I blushed upon my words. Okay, I blushed, but not beet red. It was more of peach. My face was peach as peach. I could tell from the reflection of my face on the glass.

I gave a smile towards Kuchiki-taichou and replied, "Ah, yes. I was simply thinking about certain things."

"Am I that much of a boring person?" He asked as I widened my eyes on his question. Did he ask if he was a boring person? Oh no. What should I tell him? Should I tell him a joke or should I simply say 'No, you are not'?

"I was simply joking." He replied as I nodded on what he said. Oh. So, he was just joking… Wait. Joking? I widened my eyes in surprise as he looked at me and replied, "I simply was looking for a way to amuse myself."

I gave a slight frown. Making fun of me was a way to amuse himself? So, he thinks that he could get away with it. I smirked and opened my mouth, "Anou, Kuchiki-taichou, could I ask a question?"

"You may."

"How does it feel to be wanted by living and dead women, oh wait, change that to male and female shinigami, I forgot about the fact that you were also pursued by male shinigamis."

He replied with silence as I smirked.

One for Yukinobu and one for Kuchiki. It's a tie. I gave out a small chuckle as he opened his mouth and replied, "I think that it's fine. As long as they don't get in my way. As long as they don't try to breaking the rules and regulations. I think, it's fine as long as it doesn't go out of turn."

Tch.

"Oh… Is that so?"

"Why would you be asking that Yukinobu?"

"Sheer curiosity, Kuchiki-taichou. Sheer curiosity." I replied as I gave a cheeky smile while the two of continued walking around the area, but I paused for a moment because of what I saw before me.

"Yukinobu?"

"A carnival." I said as I blinked my eyes twice on the sight of the carnival. I swear, I always wanted to try and go have fun in a carnival, since I often saw that whenever I would do my shinigami duties at the Human World.

"Do you want to go?" He asked as I widened my eyes on what Kuchiki-taichou said. Did he just say that I could slack off a bit from my job? "Although I would say that I would rather go patrol somewhere else than this place." He continued as I bit my lower lip.

Should I accept his offer or not? Should I or should I not? I looked at the sky as I sighed and replied, "We can't, Kuchiki-taichou. Although I know that I do want to try going inside the carnival, but I'd rather not. We were sent here to do business and not slack off."

"I guess you're in your proper head now." Eh? I looked at him as he looked at me and continued, "I was quite worried that you might have gone frantic over finding the Rhododendron at Kurosaki Karin's bed. I must say that paranoia, during this kind of time, is not good."

"Thank you, I suppose." I replied as he nodded at what I said as we head back to the Urahara Shoten to see Hinamori-fukutaichou with her bloody zanpakutou on her hand, in front of a wounded Jinta, Ururu and Watanabe.

"Hinamori-fukutaichou, what's the meaning of this?" I asked as I widened my eyes on the sight. She simply widened her eyes and replied, "I-I-I didn't do this! I swear! I wouldn't want to harm other people! But when I woke up, I saw Tobiume on my hand, worst was it was stained with blood!"

I widened my eyes on her statement. Wasn't she like stating a guilty plea? But why do I sense some innocence from her face? But wait, why was Watanabe here? Was she sent here, perhaps?

"Hinamori-fukutaichou, would you like to accompany me back to Soul Society and explain there?" Kuchiki-taichou asked as the said fukutaichou widened her eyes, "But Kuchiki-taichou, I'm completely innocent! I'm not even sure why I ended up being here at the Living World when I was at Soul Society."

Hinamori-fukutaichou was suddenly put to sleep by Kuchiki-taichou as he carried her around while he said, "I will be back."

I nodded at what he said as he opened the senkaimon and went ahead. I sighed as I sat down on the floor. Perhaps, I should perform first-aid towards these three wounded people, eh? It seems Urahara-san and Tessai-san aren't here, though. Where could they be at this very important time?


	13. Violet as Violets

**jychan: **Took me quite sometime to make an update, neh? Sorry... T^T

* * *

_**13. Violet as the Violets**_

* * *

I look up to the sky as I stood on the bench at the park nearby the Urahara Shoten. I was having my night rounds around the area, which was a responsibility that I had took on ever since the incident with Hinamori-fukutaichou happened.

Although I would also like to admit that the reason why I'm staying here is because I'm waiting for someone to arrive. It's not like I'm waiting for Kuchiki-taichou just because I miss him or something like that. A familiar blush crept into my cheeks as I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"I must be kidding, right?" I muttered as I covered my face with my two hands.

"What did you say, Yukinobu?"

A chill went up my spine as the very person whom I was thinking about a while ago appeared right in front of me.

"Ku-Ku-Kuchiki-taichou! Y-Y-You're here already?" I asked as he raised his eyebrow in confusion with my actions but just nodded.

"As of the moment, Hinamori-fukutaichou is under observation." He informed me as I just nodded on what he said, "Well, it couldn't be helped, right Kuchiki-taichou? After all, we saw her with a bloody Tobiume on her hands."

He nodded as I replied, "I guess. It's your turn to watch over now, Kuchiki-taichou. I'll be leaving first. Good-bye."

"Good-bye, Yukinobu." His cold voice rung over my ears as I looked at him and quickly shunpo-d as my cheeks went hot again.

God. What's wrong with me? Why am I getting flustered over the thought of Kuchiki-taichou? I shouldn't mix pleasure with work! Wait. What on Earth am I even thinking about? I stopped for a moment and went inside my gigai while I hit my head hard into an electric post.

"I shouldn't be thing about Kuchiki-taichou in that way. No! No! No!" I grumbled as I continued on banging my head on the post.

"Ara, ojou-san, can I ask what you are doing there?" An old man in his sixties went near me and asked as I sheepishly smiled and replied, "I was just trying to forget some things."

"Na'ko?" The old man asked as his face went near mine while his eyes widened.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked as tears went outside of his eyes. "This isn't possible. Na'ko-san died fifty years ago in an accident. I'm sorry child. You just looked like an old acquaintance of mine." He continued as I nodded.

Funny. This is the second time when someone mistook me for someone else who died fifty years ago. Is this a coincidence or something?

"Oh? Is that so? Probably my face has the features that are commonly seen on other people…" I said as the old man shook his head.

"Ieee. Na'ko-san and you have rare features: big eyes with long eyelashes, a small yet round face, enticing lips, thick yet sharp eyebrows, high cheekbones with dimples on both cheeks and a tall nose. As a photographer, I've seen a lot of models around. And yet, none of them could match Na'ko-san." He said as his mind seemed to have drifted off to somewhere.

"This Na'ko-san must be really beautiful, I suppose." I replied as the man had nodded. "She was a supermodel in the fifties. She was about to go international when she got into an accident that ended her life."

"Oh my. I'm sorry. She must be a close friend of yours, sir." I said as he chuckled and nodded.

"She was just not a close friend. She was my lover." He replied as the wind drifted my hair around. "Oh my. I'm sorry if this old man was taking your time, ojou-san. I must have told you a very boring story."

"N-No. Not at all. It was interesting, I suppose." I suddenly blurted out. "Um, sir, perhaps, you have a picture of Na'ko-san?"

He nodded as he took out a picture from his wallet. He handed the picture to me as I gasped in surprise. Oh my god. This woman. She really looks like me. It's so… so… weird and yet, I feel so nostalgic.

"That's a picture from my engagement party with Na'ko-san." He said as beads of sweat trailed down my forehead while a flashback appeared on my mind.

"_Seijiro-san! How do I look this way?" A girl wearing a long violet sundress with a white hat called a black-haired man as she posed for the camera,_

_CLICK!_

"_With a violet dress as violet as violets, you are beautiful as ever, Nadeshiko-san." The black-haired lad replied as he let his camera down._

"_Mou! I told you to call me Na'ko, neh! Nadeshiko-san is too long!" She replied as she went near the lad, who put his arms around her._

"_Okay fine. Na'ko-san, that is." The lad said as the female complained, "Mou! Without the –san!"_

_The lad simply chuckled as he kissed her on the forehead._

"Seijiro-san…" I said as the old man turned towards me.

"Eh? Why do you know me?" The old man asked as I fought against my tears. "I saw your name from the back of the picture, sir. Um, I have to go now. Good-bye." I quickly ran away as I went out of my gigai and shunpo-d to wherever place I could go.

I stopped on a place as I allowed my tears to flow down my eyes. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. I just can't believe this anymore. I mean, my past. How come I could remember my own past? This has got to be impossible!

"Yukinobu, are you okay?"

I turned around to see Kuchiki-taichou. I immediately ran toward him and hugged him in impulse while tears flowed down my eyes.

"Everything happens for a reason, Yukinobu." He said as I continued on crying on his haori.

"I wish what you said was true, Kuchiki-taichou. I just wish so." I replied as I realized that he was hugging me as well. I immediately blushed on our position.

"Ara, Kuchiki-taichou, Yukinobu-san, what a surprising sight!" I immediately let go of Kuchiki-taichou as I turned around to see Urahara-san.

"Urahara-san." I called as I blushed in embarrassment.

"It's about time that you showed up, Urahara." Kuchiki-taichou said as Urahara nodded. "Apparently, I was investigating something in Hueco Mundo. The sotaichou asked me to look around there and I must say that I have found some things."

"Really?" I asked as I wiped the tears on my eyes while Urahara-san simply chuckled and patted my head, "Of course, Yukinobu-san. I'll tell you everything once we get back to the Urahara Shoten. And while we're going there, you could wipe your snot as well." He teased me as I blushed.

EH?

* * *

jychan: I'm so sorry for not updating for the past days... Sorry. Really. T^T


	14. Gray as Smoke

**jychan**: I deserve more than a couple of spanks for this. But I shall be updating the fanfics I have left ASAP. I swear. I was just so busy with school (i.e. term paper and play) that I had no time for myself already. T^T

* * *

**14. Gray as Smoke**

* * *

"How could you get the part? How could you have everything I want in life!"

I ran from someone as I panted for air, while my pursuer continued on running after me, a knife on her right hand. I had to get away from that person. She was mad for all I know.

"You have Seijiro-san! You have everything that I wanted!" My pursuer continuously yelled as I was cornered into the cliff of the mountain. My green yukata was stained with mud as it had been a rainy afternoon.

"Hey! Minako-chan, we can talk about this." I said as I held my hands before her, my palms facing her side. I was at a dead end. It was either death by falling down off the cliff or be killed by her.

"No! We can't! We obviously can't! I'll get you for this, Nadeshiko! I'll get you!" She said as she went near me, while I stepped back. One more step and I'll fall down. Stones that were gray as smoke fell down the cliff while I swallowed.

I couldn't just die here, right? I couldn't just die here. I still had my modelling job to do. I was about to become an international model. Tomorrow, I am going outside Japan for a photo shoot with one of the best photographers in the industry.

I couldn't die yet.

"Good-bye Nadeshiko!" She said as she pushed me off the cliff, "Well, you could fall down and it would seem like an accident. At least, I wouldn't have any evidence to get rid with."

I shouted for my life as I felt my body hit the ground, breaking my neck and bones in the process.

* * *

I returned to reality. I woke up, breaking up cold sweat as the door to my room opened. I panted heavily while Matsumoto-fukutaichou went in. I gave a small smile.

"Are you okay, Nadeshiko-chan? You were screaming." She said as I simply breathed in and out. I couldn't answer her question. I was okay physiologically, but I wasn't okay mentally or emotionally. After all, how often does one get to remember how she was killed?

Wait. So it wasn't just a dream?

"A nightmare?" She asked as I gave something that was barely a nod. I was still panting hard. It was all too terrible. It was as if I could feel it.

"Yukinobu," I stared at the door and saw Kuchiki-taichou and the others. Well, he was the one who actually went inside. I could see shadows from the outside, but they didn't come in.

"Kuchiki-taichou..." I replied in recognition.

"Let me get you tea first, Nadeshiko-chan... Excuse me." Matsumoto-fukutaichou said as she got up. If you'd ask me, I wasn't sure if it was just Matsumoto-fukutaichou playing 'match-maker' or she really wanted to get me tea to calm me down...

"You were screaming quite loudly." He said as he sat on the chair beside my bed. I nodded to his remark. "Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Kuchiki-taichou," I called him as he raised an eyebrow, "How often does one get to remember how he died?"

"That would be a rare case if you would ask me." He replied, "There are such cases, but extremely rare."

I swallowed.

"I would believe that you dreamt your death. Have you actually confirmed that it was indeed such?" He asked as I shook my head.

"It just felt too surreal. It just felt real. It was like I could actually feel it." I confessed in truth.

"I see. But that doesn't really matter now, does it?" He gave a rhetorical question, "You are a shinigami now. You are currently a part of Gotei 13. How you died as a human rarely matters now. No matter how the soul is reborn, the soul is still exactly the same as it was."

I breathed in deeply as I stared at the window. It was still dark. It was probably still two or three in the morning. I should let everyone go back to rest.

"I think you should return to resting, Kuchiki-taichou. It's still two or three in the morning." I said as he replied, "I believe I have rested well for the night already. Further sleep would not do me well, actually."

Was that actually a no?

"You should rest, Yukinobu. Furthermore, it was just a nightmare. It wouldn't happen again, would it? You have escaped death a lot of times already. There is no need to worry. In the end, the nightmare would just remain a nightmare." He added as I nodded, while he exited my room.

I was about to settle in my bed when Matsumoto-fukutaichou returned to my room with a teapot and two teacups. Well, I guess she really wanted to calm me down.

"So, how was it? Was there any good-night kiss or something?"

Or both.

"Some words of wisdom per usual." I replied as she poured me a cup of tea.

"Just that?" She asked, her words hinting disappointment. I shook my head and smiled, before taking a sip from my teacup.

"It was more than enough, though."

"Oh my, is Nadeshiko-chan actually falling for Kuchiki-taichou?" She asked as I coughed loudly.

"What are you saying, Matsumoto-fukutaichou?" I asked as my eyes widened in horror.

"Oh! You're not denying it!"

"I was simply asking what you were saying because I was having a hard time processing what you were asking me earlier." I retorted back while she gave a big grin.

"But you heard me already! Once is enough for a wise person." Matsumoto-fukutaichou said as I rolled my eyes and snorted in laughter.

"I can't fall in love with him, you know." I replied as she took my cup and placed them on my tray."

"It's not a question whether you can or cannot. Falling in love was never a choice, Nadeshiko-chan. Good night." She winked at the last part as she exited my room.

* * *

"Hitsugaya-taichou, I know how you feel but we cannot just barge into Hueco Mundo without any plans. Sure, Yamamoto-soutaichou had permitted us, but we just can't yet." I tried to reason out with my captain as his stubbornness, unfortunately, had surfaced this time.

"Something might happen to her. We can't just stay still." He reasoned out as I sighed. Well, 'her' referred to his fiancee, the younger sister of Kurosaki Ichigo, the wielder of the Senshokubutsu, Kurosaki Karin.

"Well, all our efforts to actually be permitted to go to Hueco Mundo would end up in a disaster if we don't have plans, Hitsugaya-taichou." I replied.

"I know, Yukinobu. Logic tells me that, but instinct tells me to go to Hueco Mundo already."

The door opened as Kurosaki Ichigo came in with his shinigami attire, his zanpakutou at hand.

"Toshiro, are you ready to go now?" Kurosaki Ichigo asked as Hitsugaya-taichou nodded.

"Wait, what is the meaning of this, Hitsugaya-taichou? Kurosaki-san?" I asked as they went outside of the Urahara Shoten, where Kuchiki-fukutaichou, a Quincy, Inoue-san, and this big man were standing, waiting for them rather.

"Nadeshiko, you tell the others that we're going to Hueco Mundo and rescue Karin." Kurosaki-san said as I just nodded. Well, if that was what they told me, I was just going to follow, right?

"Do you want to come, Yukinobu?" Hitsugaya-taichou asked as I bit my lower lip. Should I come or should I stay? I might get killed in the process and end up being a burden to them. I might fall down the cliff and die again. I might feel that again. I swallowed.

_"There is no need to worry. In the end, the nightmare would just remain a nightmare__."_

I remembered his words as I looked at the hopeful looks on their faces. I have practiced well for this. If I die in the end, I wouldn't regret anything. Because I know that at least, I tried. I smiled and nodded.

"I hope to assist you in every way possible."

* * *

**jychan: And so, they're off to Hueco Mundo. :D Thoughts to this chapter? Please. .**

Twinklefeather: Thank you for picking this up, despite the many errors. :) I hope you've enjoyed it so far. :D

BestFriend09: Thanks. :) It was really hard trying to figure out how to bend Byakuya's usual personality. . Gah. He is too stoic for all I know. Yet, I'm just trying really hard. Just do tell me if they get OOC or something.

personapeach: ME TOO, actually. I hope they'd get together soon. XD But it's just too complicated especially with Nadeshiko not-wanting-to-fall-in-love-with-Byakuya. :))))

magicdemi-god223: Here you go. :))))


End file.
